Family Secrets
by SparkleInTheSun
Summary: When Sonny gets back from a month visit home she has completely changed and Chad is determined to find out what happened to the girl he fell in love with, the girl who's laugh he longs to hear and the girl who's smile he misses more than anything.
1. Trailer

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance, or any of the lyrics that may or may not appear in this story. **_

_**But then again, can you prove that? **_

_**~ Trailer ~ **_

**During a month break Sonny goes back to her childhood home.. **

"Have a good holiday!"

"I can't wait to see everyone."

**But what happens when someone who was supposed to protect her hurts her badly... **

"What are you doing?"  
"You're sixteen now, I am going to show you what women do, just relax gorgeous."

**When she goes back home people start to wonder what happened to the funny girl that left Hollywood a month ago.. **

"Sonny talk to me, tell me what happened."  
"I can't."

"Sonny I am sorry but I can't have you on the show anymore."  
"Okay."

**What will she do when the one woman she thought could help her tells her that she is never allowed to speak about it again? And to just forget about it?**

"The same thing happened to me baby girl but we just have to move on."  
"But-"  
"No buts, you're being stupid. You're ruining your life, you're letting him win."

**Will the only boy she thinks she can trust help her though it?**

"Did you do this?"  
"I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay sunshine, I am going to make sure you get through this."

**And when her mum runs away because she can't take it anymore, is Sonny all alone?**

"She just left me."  
"You still have me, you will always have me."

**She tries her best to move on with the help of the boy she has fallen in love with ****along the way... **

"I am taking you away for a few months, I am going to make sure we get you back to your old self in no time."

"Why?"  
"Because I love you."

**Will the same happen to her own children? **

"Don't touch her!"

"Stay away from my wife!"

"It's over now."


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter One ~ **

"I can't believe I am going to see my family for the first time in six months." Sonny grinned at her friends as she grabbed her bag, they had just finished their final live show of the season and had been given a month off until rehearsal started again.

"It's so exciting!" She clapped her hands together, a wide grin on her face as she looked around the room, frowning a little when she realized nobody shared her excitement,

"Why aren't you all happy about going home?"

"I'm going to miss this place." Grady muttered, Nico nodded in agreement and sighed,

"I already live around here so there is nothing to keep me amused." Zora groaned before slamming down the grate on the vents again and crawling off to who knows where.

"I am going to be bored because my parents have gone away." Tawni yawned, doing her nails as she spoke, not bothering to look up.

"Oh..." Sonny looked down at the floor for a moment,

"But look on the bright side, it's a whole month of doing nothing, you can all relax."

"This is how we all relax." Nico rolled his eyes as he went to walk past Sonny, Grady followed him out and smiled a little at the still chipper Sonny. She sighed and then looked at Tawni – the only one left in the room.

"I guess I will see you in a month then." She smiled a little and then walked out of the room, biting down on her lower lip until she bumped into Chad, he grinned at her and then picked up her bag from the floor.

"Chad."

"Sonny."

"Cooper."

"Munroe." She grinned and then went to walk past him, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach when their eyes met,

"Have a good holiday."

"You too."

"I am going to miss you." He whispered as he grabbed her arm, turning a light shade of pink as he looked around them to make sure nobody could hear him.

"Really?" She looked up at him confused as he laughed nervously, letting go of her arm and running a hand through his hair,

"I will miss you as well." She smiled, looking around before kissing him gently on the cheek, turning red before running off to meet her mum.

Sonny ran outside, glad to see her mum was already outside, it would be another month until she saw Chad Dylan Cooper again – hopefully he would have forgotten all about her kissing him by then.

"Are you okay honey?" Connie asked when Sonny jumped into the car, grinning at her mum when she saw all the bags ready to go. She nodded and then looked behind her, waving at the building, knowing it wouldn't be long until she returned.

"Yeah mum, I am excited to see everyone again!" She smiled and then looked down at her phone when it went off, not noticing the fear in Connie's eyes as she looked at her sixteen year old daughter and thought about going back home, she could only hope things had changed back there.

**A/N: Do you want anymore?**

**The more reviews I get, the happier I get and the faster I type!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Two ~ **

Sonny looked around the old farm and smiled to herself, she had missed this place so much but she loved Hollywood and all the friends she had made there. She sighed in content as she stepped out of the car, laughing when she landed straight in the mud.

"Glad to see the Hollywood life hasn't changed you." She heard someone shout, grinning when she saw her grandparents walking over to them. Connie smiled at her loving parents and wrapped an arm around her mother, laughing when her dad ruffled Sonny's hair, causing a mock scowl from the young girl.

"We missed you."

"I missed you to Bambi, Nan." Sonny hugged them both tightly,

"I made you cookies, you do eat don't you Sonny? Because I hear all sorts of stories about these Hollywood actresses and how much they want to be thin. But I just want you to know that you are perfect the way you are -" Sonny rolled her eyes and laughed,

"I eat exactly the same as what I used to, don't worry about stuff like that. Now take me to these cookies!" She smiled, linking arms with her grandmother as they walked up the steps. Her grandfather ran after them, ruffling Sonny's hair again causing a loud squeal from her and then a loud laugh. Connie bit down on her lip as she stopped herself from giggling.

"She's beautiful." She heard from behind her, she could feel her whole body shaking as she turned around, wrapping her arms around herself as she looked at the man she had been scared of for so long now.

"Leave her alone." She whispered, shaking her head and looking back at the now closed front door of her childhood home, she could feel tears glazing her eyes as she took a step back,

"You can do anything to me, but don't touch my baby girl... she is so happy."

"I will do what I want, remember?" She nodded, looking down at the floor when he took a large step towards her and moved a hair out of her face with his cold hands, grinning down at her as he looked around to make sure nobody was looking when he forced his lips roughly onto hers.

"Let's hope little Sonny is as good as her mum." He winked at her before turning away and into the house, Connie could feel her whole body shaking, she had been dreading the day she came into this house when her innocent daughter was sixteen – she knew the day was going to come soon.

"Why did I have to bring her here?" She whispered to herself, looking up at the house that she had so many happy memories at but so many bad ones at the same time. She wiped away the tears that had fallen down her face when she heard Sonny call her name, trying to stop her shaking hands as she walked up the steps and bit down on her lower lip. She could only hope that she would be able to protect Sonny enough to make sure nothing happened to her, nothing like what happened to all of the Munroe girls when they turned sixteen.

**A/N: Review if you want more soon =D**


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Three ~ **

Connie bit down hard on her lower lip as she watched her daughter from a distance, she tried to calm herself down as she looked around the whole garden – their whole family was at this party, he wouldn't touch her now.

She shook her head and looked down at the floor, clutching the drink she held in her hand closer to her body. She remembered when she was sixteen, the first time he had touched her. It was her birthday party when he told her how grown up she was, it was her birthday party when he kissed her gently on the lips and put his hand on her leg. It was her birthday party when he climbed on top of her while everyone else was partying downstairs.

She felt tears glaze her eyes as she thought about that night, the night that she thought would ruin her whole life. She remembered going into complete depression for so many years after, until she met Sonny's dad. She couldn't let the same happen to her daughter, she was so happy.

"Are you worried?" She looked at the person next to her and nodded a little, looking back over at Sonny when she laughed loudly at a joke one of her cousins had just told.

"He's going to do it, you can do everything you want... nothing is going to save her." Connie looked again at the woman standing next to her – her older sister.

"We can try." She whispered,

"It's never going to stop, he's going to do it to every single girl in this family – why do you think I was so happy when I had boys?" Connie nodded at her sister,

"I never should have brought her here."

"You had too Connie, mum and dad would have been upset if you didn't bring her along. You know how much they love her."

"Why don't they stop it then?"

"Because they don't know how to, it's something that has gone on in our family for so long now – it might have happened to mum when she was sixteen." Connie nodded again and dropped her drink when she saw the man go up to Sonny,

"Maybe I could warn her." She muttered, her sister shook her head and put a hand on her shoulder,

"He's never going to stop." She whispered before walking away, wiping away the tears that had fallen down her face when she saw her niece look up at the man who had wrapped an arm around her shoulder – supposedly explaining something about the night sky.

"Sonny!" She looked behind her to see Connie running up to her young daughter, grabbing her hand and pulling her away, nobody missed the glare the older man gave Sonny as she pulled Sonny as far away from him as she could.

"Mum!" Sonny yanked her arm out her mum's grasp and then around at everyone else,

"Uncle Jack was talking to me, you didn't have to be so rude." She whispered, she shook her head and folded her arms over her chest.

"I don't care, you need to stay away from him."

"Why? He's family and he's nice." Sonny looked behind her and grinned at the man her mother had pulled her away from just a few minutes before.

"He's not nice, just do as I say!"

"I am sixteen, you can't tell me who to speak to." Sonny sighed and then walked away, back towards her Uncle as she smiled at him, laughing when he put an arm around her shoulder again.

"She will get through it, you're going to have to help her." Another woman said to Connie as she grabbed her arm, trying her best to smile. Connie shook her head, she couldn't understand how so many people could know about this and yet nobody was going to do anything about it.

She shook her head and bit down on her lower lip as hard as she could as Jack wrapped his arm around Sonny's waist instead. She could tell how uncomfortable the girl felt as she blushed a deep shade of red, trying to shift out of the position.

"Connie! Come here! I want to show you something." Connie turned around and smiled at her best friend, looking over at her daughter once more, glad to see that she had moved away from Jack and was now talking to her grandparents. She was safe, for now.


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Four ~ **

"You know I don't have to touch her." Connie looked behind her shoulder to see Jack standing there, a wide grin on his face as he watched Sonny riding a horse with her granddad.

"You don't?" Connie felt her head jump a little with hope as she looked back at her beautiful daughter, Jack looked around to make sure that nobody was looking at them when he kissed her gently on the neck.

"I could have you instead." He whispered into her ear, Connie nodded, wondering what lengths she would go to to protect her young daughter, the girl she loved so much. The girl she would rather die than see her going through the same thing she did.

She nodded quickly, a little too quickly, as she turned around to face him, she smiled as best she could and then stared into his cold, evil eyes, trying her best to forget that he was the man who caused her so many nightmares, the man she hated so much.

"Let's go then." He muttered, taking her hand and looking behind her at her daughter, grinning when he knew he could have her now and Connie wouldn't be able to stop him because Connie thought she was safe.

Connie could feel her whole body shaking as he led her up to his bedroom, she looked around, knowing that everyone was out along with Sonny. She knew this was for the best, Sonny was going to be okay. They could go home and pretend like none of this happened. It would be okay.

She sat down on the bed, watching as he took his top off and grinned at her, she shuddered a little at the thought of this man touching her all over again – anything to protect her little angel, even putting herself through hell.

She bit down on her lip as he asked her to take her top off as well, she did as she was told, not being able to stop her body from shaking as she tried to focus on something else, anything else. She thought about how well Sonny had been doing in Hollywood, she loved that girl so much.

She bit down on her lip to stop the tears from falling when he lay on top of her, she closed her eyes and thought about how proud Sonny had made her and how happy the girl was. She couldn't ruin that just because she couldn't go through this again, she knew she had to do this to save her little princess, her baby girl that she knew she couldn't do this to, she knew that Sonny had a lot more at stake than herself.

So she lay there with her eyes closed, tears running down her cheek, not saying a word to the man she hated so much. She let him do it because she couldn't let her daughter go through the same thing she did – she couldn't watch her daughter self destruct in the same way she did.

**A/N: So did Connie do that for no reason? Will he still hurt Sonny? The faster the reviews come then the faster the next update will be (as school is over for me and all my friends are still in school, so I have no life.) **


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: See last chapter **

**~ Chapter Five ~**

Sonny looked around her bedroom and sat down on her bed with a large thud, she was bored, everyone was out of the house doing their own thing and she was stuck in the house.

She bit down on her lip as she tried to think of things to do that she would be able to do on her own. She frowned and went to grab her phone, slowly texting Tawni all about everything that had happened during the week she had been there so far.

She kicked off her shoes and let them dangle off the edge of the bed she was sat on, she looked down at them, wondering if she should paint her nails and how long it would take. She sighed and let her hair droop over her face as she looked down in thought – there was nothing to do around here alone.

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing?" She looked up as a familiar man entered her bedroom, she shrugged and frowned a little. She had no idea why but she always had an uneasy feeling around this man, she wished it would go away because he had never done anything to hurt her.

"Mind if I sit?" He pointed to the spot on the bed next to her and she shook her head, looking back down at her feet, deep in thought about what colours she could paint her nails.

"Nothing to do?" She shook her head at her Uncle and then looked up at him, trying not to pull away when he touched her face, brushing a hair behind her ear as he smiled at her. She could feel her cheeks burning a bright shade of red as she turned away, kicking her legs gently.

"Everyone should be back soon." She said, hoping he would get the hint and go away. He shook his head and smiled, his eyes never left her face as he tucked another hair behind her ear,

"What are you doing?"He shook his head and laughed,

"You're sixteen now Sonny, I am going to show you what all the women in this family do, just relax." She felt her body shaking when he pulled her closer to him and crushed his rough lips onto hers, tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about everything he could mean. She couldn't let anything bad happen to her, she had no idea how she could cope.

"Uncle Jack, I think you should go now." She whispered when he pulled away, biting down hard on her lower lip to stop herself from crying when he shook his head.

"I don't want to leave though." She shook her head at him and looked around the room, trying to avoid any eye contact with the man she was now terrified of.

"Please." She pleaded with him, whimpering when he put a hand on her mouth and another on her shoulder to push her down on the bed.

"Don't fight this baby, I see the way you look at me." She shook her head, hitting his chest as hard as she could, wanting to scream out but she knew nobody would ever hear her. Tears fell down her pale cheeks as he removed his hand and replaced it with his lips, forcing her own open with his tongue. She whimpered again, squirming under his touch as he pulled her top up, his hands wandered all around her body before he took his own top off and winked at her.

"Don't do this, please... I will tell mum." She whispered, he shook his head and laughed,

"If you tell your mum I will kill her, you got that?" Her eyes widened with fear at the evil in his voice and she knew she could never doubt that he would do that.

She closed her eyes as tears fell fast and heavy down her face, falling onto the pillow beneath her head as she felt his whole body weight on top of her, holding in a deep breath as she tried to think about going home and how happy she could be there, maybe she could forget all of this ever happened and go back to being Sonny from 'So Random!' again, maybe.


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Six ~ **

Sonny slowly walked over to her bathroom when she climbed out of her bed after an hour or so, she was in so much pain she could barely stand without falling down. She shook her head as she tried to clear her mind, trying to pretend like it never happened.

She bit down hard on her lower lip as she ran herself a bath, she couldn't tell anyone what he had done to her because he would kill them, she had never felt so alone in her whole life. She shook her head as more tears fell down his face, he had left her bedroom about an hour ago and she had heard his truck drive off somewhere – she couldn't move though, she was paralysed in fear.

She quickly climbed into the bath, scrubbing her skin as hard as she could to erase his touch from her, she wished she could erase it all from her mind. She could just see his sweaty face as he kissed her roughly on the lips, she could feel his dry, cold hands running up her body, she shook her head, her whole body shuddered at the thought of it all. She hated him, she hated herself for letting him touch her.

She bit down on her lip to stop the scream she knew was about to come, grabbing the top she had left on the floor and holding it to her mouth as she screamed as loud as she could. Hot tears ran down her face as she let her head fall into the boiling hot water, she could feel it burning her skin but she didn't care – maybe this was the only way she could get rid of him.

She knew he was going to do it again, she still had three weeks left here, stuck in this hell. She lifted her head back up as she let out a loud sob, another three weeks, he could hurt her so much in that amount of time. She would just have to make sure she was never alone with him, she would have to make sure that she was never alone in this house that she once had so many happy memories in. All those memories had been taken over with that one thing, she shook her head, it was all ruined.

She grabbed the sponge again and scrubbed hard at her skin, remembering everywhere he had touched her and kissed her, she scrubbed hard until her skin bled but she didn't care. Bleeding was good, bleeding meant pain, pain meant she was alive. She bit down on her lower lip as she felt another scream bubbling up inside of her.

She had never hated anyone in her whole life – she didn't hate Joe when he used to pull her pigtails in school when she was younger, she didn't hate her best friend when she was fourteen when she killed herself, she didn't hate Chad no matter how many names he called her. She never hated, it wasn't her thing. But she hated this man more than anything, but the thing that surprised her the most was how much she hated herself.

She was stupid enough to believe that he wouldn't hurt her, she didn't put up a fight, she could have stopped him, she could have done anything to make sure he didn't hurt her. She hated herself and she hated him.

She groaned in pain when she stepped out of the bath after an eternity, she didn't care about the pain. She looked at herself in the mirror, at the bruises that covered her whole body. They would be easy to cover up, everything would be easy to pretend that it never happened... she was good at pretending, she sometimes had to pretend like she didn't want to cry while she was filming, she had to pretend to smile all of the time because that was who she was – Sonny Munroe. She shook her head, her name was Sonny because she smiled all the time, she had to live up to that name.

She sighed and then dressed in a massive hoodie that she was glad she had brought and some jogging bottoms, not bothering to make herself look any better – she could pretend she was ill. She frowned as she climbed into bed, ignoring the sound of her phone going off over and over again, she just wanted to forget, she wanted to make herself forget.

She wrapped herself in the covers, closing her eyes only to see him straight away. She cried out, turning around to bury her head in the cushion, she screamed again, she wanted him out of her head. She wanted him to go away. She wanted to die.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, as much as I wish I did. **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to: **

TrintyFlower_Of_Memories

She makes me laugh =D

And has given me amazing ideas for a sleepover =D

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, you all made my day.. my year even =D**

**You're all amazing :)**

**~ Chapter Seven ~ **

Sonny looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head. She sighed and put her hand on the mirror, her fingers lightly touched her pale face and the dark circles underneath her eyes. She looked at her usually brown eyes and shook her head, the sparkle that always seemed to have existed in them had completely gone, just leaving a dull brown colour.

She looked down at her body and sighed, she had lost a visible amount of weight in the past few weeks, on account to the fact that she had hardly eaten in the few weeks she had been here since that... thing happened. She felt tears drip down her cheeks at the thought of everything that had happened while she was here.

She wondered if anyone else knew, or if he had ever done it to anyone else... or was it just her? She bit down on her lip, he would sneak into her bedroom during the night when everyone was asleep and make her go through that nightmare over and over again.

She shook her head, at least it was over now... she was going home and she didn't ever have to come back here again. She could keep making excuses, and she would never have to see him ever again. It was going to be okay.

"Sonny?" She heard her mother call her and frowned a little at the nickname that had been given to her so long ago because of her constant smile. It didn't seem right anymore, she never smiled, she never laughed, she was never happy. Sonny didn't seem appropriate.

"Yes?" She shouted back as loud as she could, realizing it always seemed to come out as a whisper no matter how hard she tried to make her voice sound semi normal.

"Are you ready to go?" She nodded to her reflection and grabbed a bag closest to her, she could get away from this and pretend like it never happened. She took one last look at herself, brushing her hair out of her face and putting her hood up. She heaved a deep sigh and closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears she knew were about to fall down her cheeks at any second before opening her bedroom door and nearly running out of the room – the faster she got out of there, then the quicker she could avoid him.

She wrapped an arm around everyone, walking past Jack when he grinned at her and wrapped an arm around her. She had no idea what to do when she felt his breath on her ear,

"Remember, don't tell anyone unless you want something bad to happen." She nodded lightly as tears threatened to fall down her face and pulled away from him, almost falling backwards into her mum. She blushed a little, muttered a goodbye to everyone before running out of the door. Connie shook her head,

"She's looking forward to rehearsal." She laughed, wondering what was going on with her daughter. She looked over at Jack for a moment, he shrugged and watched as Sonny jumped in the car and waited for her mum to take them as far away from this place as possible. Connie sighed, and hoped that it was just because Sonny missed the place she now called home and not because of what she thought could have happened to her daughter.

Connie climbed in the car as she waved to everyone, smiling as best she could when she looked at her daughter. She grabbed her hand, trying not to notice when Sonny flinched and tried to avoid all eye contact with her.

"Can we just go?" Sonny whispered, looking towards her mum as a tear fell down her milky white skin. Connie nodded and sighed, hoping that Sonny would tell her as soon as they got out of this place that now held bad memories for the both of them.

Sonny looked ahead as they drove, refusing to look at the house they were leaving behind. She hated it so much now, she forgot all about those amazing memories that had been there for as long as she could remember – the place where she first learned how to ride a horse, the place where she milked her first cow, the place of her first party where everyone turned up and told her it was the best party they had ever had. The place where she would always run to when she had an argument with her mum, the place where she had her first web show... it was gone, all gone.

She bit down on her lower lip as it trembled, the place was nothing like that anymore. It was just the place of her nightmares, the place that she hated more than anything. It was her hell. Happy memories were just a thing of the past time, he had stolen them from her along with everything else... her smile, her laugh, her first kiss, her first _time. _It was all gone and she had no idea if her laugh or smile would ever come back, it didn't feel like it at the moment. He had stolen everything, it was gone and there was nothing she could do about it.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Eight ~ **

Sonny shuddered as she stepped out of the car and looked at the large building in front of her, she looked over at the huge poster of her smiling face and shook her head. She hadn't smiled in weeks, she doubted she ever would.

She slowly walked into the studio and looked down at the floor as she wrapped her arms protectively around herself before finding herself in the dressing room. She sighed when she realized she was all alone, it meant she had even more time to think about everything that had happened to her.

She stopped the tears falling down her face, reminding herself that she was not going to be weak, she wouldn't let him ruin everything for her. She bit down on her lower lip as she sat down and looked at herself in the mirror, she was deathly pale and she looked terrible – she knew that Tawni was going to be the first to point that out.

"Sonny! You're back!" She winced when she could hear Tawni's happy voice behind her as she nodded, her hood was still up and her arms automatically folded around her now tiny waist as she looked down at her legs.

"How was your holiday?"She shrugged,

"Mine was amazing, Paris is beautiful." Sonny nodded before standing up when their names were called, Tawni gasped when she took in her best friends appearance.

"What happened?"

"Don't feel well." Sonny muttered, walking as slowly as she could to the stage, she really couldn't do any comedy today. She ignored the looks of concern as she sat down, feeling dizzy and weak from the lack of calories she had managed over the past few weeks.

She closed her eyes and willed the old Sonny Munroe to magically come back, wishing it would actually work. But when she opened her eyes everyone was still staring at her and for once it was not because she had made a stupid joke.

"Are you okay?" Marshal asked, Sonny nodded a little and then shook her head,

"I don't feel too good."

"Do you want to sit and watch today?" She gulped and nodded, wondering if this Sonny would care if she lost her dream job, she shrugged a little at the thought, she couldn't laugh so why should she even be allowed on a comedy show?

Marshall looked at the girl once more before turning to the others, focusing on the sketches that Sonny wasn't in. He watched them for a few minutes before turning back to Sonny, he took in her fragile looking body and frowned,

"Maybe you should go get something to eat... maybe that's why you don't feel too good." She nodded and then got up, struggling by the looks of things. Marshall frowned again and then watched her walk away, shaking his head as he thought about the usually funny girl.

"Munroe?" Chad held onto the girls shaking shoulder after he had bumped into her and frowned a little, he looked at her eyes and no longer saw the Sonny he had fallen in love with.

"What happened to you?" He looked at her pale face and tried not to move his hand away when he could feel her bones,

"Nothing." She whispered, he could tell she was trying to hold the tears back and he shook his head,

"Talk to me, tell me what happened?"

"I can't." She looked down at the floor as tears finally from her eyes and hit the floor in an instant,

"Why can't you?"

"I'm not allowed." Chad pulled his hands away and moved them to her face, pulling it up to look at him and he shook his head,

"You can tell me anything."

"I don't want to."

"Where are you going?" He asked, deciding a change of subject was the best choice right then, she shrugged and folded her arms back around herself.

"Marshall sent me off the set to get something to eat."

"I will take you."

"I was going to my dressing room." She said as she walked past him, flinching when he grabbed her arm, something Chad didn't miss.

"I will take you to get something to eat, you look like you need it. You're shaking." He wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked, wishing it was in a romantic way but instead it was to help her stand.

"Did something happen at home? Did someone die?" He looked at her and she shook her head,

"Nobody died." She whispered, Chad nodded and bit down on his lip as he tried to think of what could possibly make that beautiful sparkle leave her eyes, what could stop that smile that was always on her face, what could stop that laugh and what could stop her from doing what she always did best – comedy.

He shook his head at the cast of the falls when he walked past them and into his dressing room, sitting her down before running to his kitchen to make her something. He looked back at her as her eyes closed, he sighed and put down the bread.

"Sonny?" He walked over to her and sat down next to her, smoothing a hair out of her face,

"You can tell me anything, I wish you would trust me."

"Sorry." She muttered, leaning against him a little as the sleep she so obviously needed took over her body. He sighed and put an arm around her, putting his finger to his lips when Portlyn walked in with obvious shock and concern on her face as she looked at the usually perky brunette sleeping in his arms.

"What happened?" She whispered,

"She won't tell me, I will wait until she is ready." She nodded and then walked back out of the room, knowing that Chad would probably fall asleep soon as well seeing as they didn't have rehearsal until tomorrow.

"I wish you would tell me." He muttered before kissing Sonny on the forehead and closing his own eyes, swearing to himself that he was going to find out what happened to her, no matter how long it took.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Nine ~ **

Chad watched Sonny as she walked down the corridors, the opposite way from everyone else as they made their way to lunch. He sighed and shook his head, biting down on his lower lip before looking down at the floor. He hated not knowing what was going on with her, he knew something happened to her when she went back home but he had no idea what.

He looked over at the 'So Random!' table and shook his head, trying to smile when Tawni caught his eye. He had no idea why he felt the need to be nice to any of them but he had noticed that everyone else was down since Sonny had come back, he could see the concern in their eyes that reflected his own.

Portlyn lightly touched his shoulder and sighed,

"She's going to be okay, maybe the pressure has got to her." Chad shook his head,

"That's not it, something happened at home when she went back." He muttered, standing up and throwing his food in the bin before walking out. He had to know what was wrong with her, he just had to make sure she was going to be okay.

- - - - -

Sonny looked at the man in front of her and sighed, she looked down at her feet as she tried to hold back the tears. She had no idea if she cared or not, the old Sonny Munroe would have cried and begged him to not do this. But this Sonny, she wasn't sure what she felt anymore. She considered the thought for a moment, the only thing keeping them in Hollywood was her job, but if she just got suspended then they could wait for her to be better again, right?

"I am sorry Sonny." She nodded before looking up at him,

"I can't have you on the show anymore, I don't know what is going on with you and I wish you would tell someone. But until you feel better, I am sorry." She nodded,

"It's okay." She whispered,

"I understand." She looked back up at him and smiled as best she could, knowing it never reached her eyes, not like it used to.

"Just pop in every now and again whenever you feel up to it so you're not too far behind, okay?" She nodded, biting down on her lip as she thought about it – she could stay away from Wisconsin and still have that chance to get better one day. She knew if she went back there things would only get worse and she would never get better.

"Your mum is going to pick you up in a minute, I have already spoken to her." Sonny nodded and stood up slowly, not looking behind her as she walked out. Ignoring everyone as they watched her walk outside to meet her mum.

Chad watched the girl as she walked outside, her arms folded over her chest as she looked down at the floor. He could see the tears that ran down her pale face before she pulled her hood up as it usually was and stood outside. He bit down on his lower lip, wondering what to do before deciding to walk up to her.

"Sonny?" He kept his voice low, knowing that even the littlest things made her jump nowadays. She looked at him and gave him a small smile,

"Where are you going?" He noticed how gentle his voice was, it was as though she was about to break at any moment,

"Home."

"Why?"

"Marshall said I can't be on the show anymore." She whispered, looking into his sparkly blue eyes, wishing she could just see him like she used to. She used to imagine herself kissing him, longing to wrap her arms around him but now all she could think about was Jack's lips on hers, she couldn't even look at him the same way.

"Oh..." He muttered, biting down on his lip, he watched as her mum's familiar car started to pull up and sighed,

"Can I pop around yours sometimes? I will miss you too much." She nodded and smiled at him,

"I will see you then?" She nodded again as she wrapped her arms even tighter around herself,

"Bye Chad." She whispered before running into the car, giving him a light wave before her mum drove off.

- - - - -

Sonny ran into her bedroom as quickly as she could, ignoring the looks that she got from her mum as she avoided any eye contact with her. She sighed when she finally got into her bedroom, looking around before her eyes settled on the pair of scissors by her bed.

She thought for a moment, but then it wasn't as if she had anything left anymore. Sonny quickly wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheek before locking her bedroom door and running over to her bed, she couldn't believe what she was about to do but she knew she had to get all the pain out somehow. She had to make everything feel better.

She looked down at her shaking hands before rolling up her sleeve, closing her eyes for a moment as she tried to think of something good in her life, sighing when nothing came to mind. Jack had stolen it all from her, he had taken away everything that made Sonny, Sonny. And she had no idea what to do about it.

She slowly brought the scissors to her wrist, biting down hard on her lip as she did so. She hated that man for making her like this, she hated herself for letting him win but she couldn't help herself, she had to make it all go away.

She smiled a little as blood started to drip down her arm, hitting the carpet in an instant as it mixed with her warm tears. She closed her eyes as relief drifted over her, she could feel the blood flowing down her arm as she cried. She sighed and put the scissors down, looking at her wrist, feeling a little better as she lay down and closed her eyes.

She wished she could just walk away from all of this, just run away from everything that had made her like this but she knew she couldn't. Nothing would make her forget, nothing would help her through this.

She looked back down at the blood, she had never thought it would work but for now the pain was gone, she had managed to drive the pain away for the first time in weeks. She felt so alone, it was as though nobody else understood and now here she was, left to deal with everything – the pain, the hurt, the nightmares, the hate.

She curled up in a tight ball and closed her eyes, she wished she could just make it go away forever but she knew that as soon as she cut healed all those feelings would come back and she would have to do it all over again. It was only going to get worse.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Ten ~ **

Sonny looked down at her arm the next morning, frowning a little at the thought of what she had done last night. She sighed before climbing out of her bed, still shaking from the nightmare she had just woken up from. Tears dripped down her face as she thought about it, she hated going to sleep but she hated being awake – he had officially taken over every essence of her being.

She shook it off as she walked into the kitchen, trying to smile at her mum before sitting down and grabbing some milk.

"I need to talk to you baby girl." She looked up at her mum, seeing the worry and pain in the woman's eyes. She nodded, biting down on her lip and looking down at the bowl her mum had placed in front of her.

"I heard you calling out Uncle Jack's name last night." She took a deep breath and looked at her pale daughter, all her fears had been confirmed last night when she had gone to check on her.

Her heart had nearly stopped beating when she heard the sixteen year old call out his name in her sleep, sweat had been running down her face mixing with warm, salty tears. She had run out of the room to be sick when she knew that what she had put herself through again had been pointless, and she had actually left Sonny alone in the house... she had actually stopped watching Jack because of it. She had let this happen to her baby girl.

"I was having a dream about the holiday..." Sonny muttered, as a lone tear ran down her face.

"I know you weren't honey, but listen to me and listen good – Do not let him ruin your life, don't you even think about it. I want you to forget all about it and carry on like nothing happened." Sonny snapped her head up to look at the woman she thought would have helped her through this and shook her head,

"I-I can't just... forget..."

"Now look, he did the same to me and I forgot about it okay? I did not let it ruin my life. But you're just going to sit around here and forget everything you have made for yourself. You're going to let him win!" Sonny's heart started to beat faster as her mum spoke, tears fell heavily down her face.

"And you took me there? You knew what he was going to do to me? You just left me there with him, you..."

"No! He promised me that if I... if I.." Connie shook her head and looked down at the floor,

"He promised me he wouldn't touch you, he said."

"And you believed him? You knew what he was and you let him do it to me as well." Sonny stood up, taking a few steps back and covering her mouth as she sobbed.

"You let him do it to me.." She whispered, shaking her head and stumbling further back when Connie stood up and saw the look on her daughters face, she knew the girl was right, she had known what Jack was like and she had taken Sonny there – she never should have believed him, she let him do this to her.

"S-Sorry..." She murmured before running out of the house, it was the only way she could cope. She had always been a runner, she felt the tears drip down her face as she got into her car, she knew it wasn't safe to drive when she was this upset but she had done this to her daughter, she didn't stop him when she could have. She could have saved her.

Sonny watched her drive off and stumbled back into the kitchen, grabbing the kitchen knife, walking backwards until her back hit the wall. She slowly slid down and rolled up her sleeve,

"She knew." She muttered to herself, shaking as she brought the knife to her wrist, dragging it across as tears fell onto the fresh cut. She shook her head suddenly, chucking the knife away, listening to the clang as it hit the floor.

She watched the blood fall onto the floor and bit down on her lip, standing up to run into the toilet. She looked down at the toilet bowl before feeling that familiar sense that she was about to be sick.

Her mum's words rang through her mind as she collapsed down onto the floor, more and more tears falling down her face, seemingly feeling like they would never end. She couldn't believe that she had known all along, she couldn't believe that this could have been prevented.

She sighed when she finally found she could stand, walking slowly to the front door. Her whole body shook as she walked through the cold, hard hitting rain, having no idea where she was going. She wanted the old Sonny back, she wanted to forget it ever happened. She wished she could forget all about it. She would give anything to go back to that day and take Lucy up on the offer of going to the mall, she would give anything to make sure she had run out of her bedroom as soon as she realized what could happen. She would give anything to just forget.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Eleven ~ **

Sonny looked down at her arm and silently began to hack at them with the large knife she held in her hand, she hated herself, she hated her mum, she hated Jack, she hated everything and everyone.

Silent tears ran down her pale face as she just sat on her bed with the knife held above her heavily bleeding arm, lowering it down and quickly making one cut after another until she knew she couldn't do it anymore.

She dropped the knife down, sighing in relief when she felt all of the hurt she had been feeling before go away – even if it was just for a little while, it made her feel happy.

She looked down at the blood that was dripped down onto the floor, next to the knife that had done all the damage. She bit down on her lip wondering if she should bother even trying to stop it. Maybe she wanted to die, maybe this was the only way she could ever forget.

She frowned a little and then looked around her room, her eyes settling on a photograph she had of her and Chad. She smiled at the thought of him and then shook her head, Chad had never seen her like that and he never would, she told herself.

She lay back down on her bed, listening out for her mum. She hadn't been back for two days yet, and Sonny wasn't sure if she was even going to come back. She bit down on her lip hard when she thought about her mother, the woman who was supposed to protect her from everything, the woman who had known what was going to happen, what he was capable of doing.

She grabbed the photograph of the two of them next to her and threw it across the room, watching as it slid against the wall, shattering at the contact and then dropping down onto the floor in one last crack. She didn't care, she hated her now. She could have stopped it, she could have taken Sonny somewhere else or she could have warned Sonny to not be alone with the hideous man that now took over all her nightmares.

Sonny dug her nails into her skin as she thought about him and her mum, she grabbed the other photographs on her bedside table, not caring who was in them as she sent them flying across her bedroom, smiling when they hit the wall.

She looked over at her mobile phone, her hand shaking as she reached for it, she wondered if she should tell anyone, she wondered if anyone was actually going to help her through it.

She sighed and then scrolled down the contacts, hitting Chad and putting the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She bit down on her lip when she heard his voice,

"Sonny?" She shook her head and then chucked her phone across the room, she couldn't drag him into this, she had to be all alone with it and that was just the way things were.

- - - - -

Sonny soon found herself wandering down the streets in the pouring rain, she had to get out of that house, she couldn't stand it anymore. Her mum's words kept running through her head, consuming her every thought when she wasn't thinking about what had happened with Jack.

"_He did the same to me and I forgot about it." _

She wrapped her arms around her shaking body, ignoring the rain that fell around her as it hit her body like a thousand knives, she liked the pain though, it let her know that she was still alive.

Tears ran down her face as she thought about trying to forget about it, how could her mum have just forgotten? How do you even go about forgetting something like that? She wanted to forget, that's why the knife always seemed to find it's way to her skin, it gave her false hope that one day she was going to forget Jack had ever happened, she would close her eyes and hope for the darkness to take her in it's arms and help her forget. But it never worked.

She had been so angry and so upset at her mum that she had forgotten to ask the one question that played in her mind all the time,

**How? **

How did she forget? How did she manage it? How did she look at men again and not think that they were going to hurt her? How did she even manage to kiss a man? How did she move on? How?

"Sonny?" She turned around and looked at the boy behind her as he got out of his car, slipping off his jacket and nearly running over to her. She bit down on her lip, considering walking on and pretending like she had never seen him but something kept her glued there.

"You're freezing." He muttered, wrapping his jacket around her. Sonny looked up at him, her eyes wide with fear despite the fact that Chad was the only boy she felt safe around. She sighed and then looked down at her feet,

"Do you want me to take you home?" Sonny thought about it for a moment,

"Nobody's there." She muttered,

"Where's your mum?"

"She stormed out two days ago and she hasn't come back." Sonny whispered, tears running down her face again. Chad wrapped his arms around her lightly and she hesitated for a moment, she had no idea what to do. She bit down on her lip, should she run? Should she just stand there? Should she relax into the hug?

She sighed and then wrapped her arms around his waist, suddenly feeling safer than she had felt in a long time. She slowly put her head on Chad's chest when a sob escaped her throat.

"Come with me." Chad pulled away, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards his car, trusting Chad completely as she got into his car. She looked over at him and wondered why she trusted him so much, she found it hard to even look at anyone these days let alone trust them but he... he was different.

Chad slowly drove as he looked over at the girl who was now sleeping next to him, he hated himself for caring so much about her, for loving her so much but he knew he couldn't help it. He saw the tear tracks down her face and bit down on his lip, he wanted to know what was wrong so he could make it all better.

He had been driving past on his way home when he had seen her, he recognised the broken girl straight away and had pulled over as soon as he knew who it was. He he could see her shaking even from that distance so he had pulled off his jacket, not caring if the rain was going to mess up his beautiful hair, or if the rain was going to ruin his brand new shirt because Sonny was freezing and she was alone and it was nearly dark.

He felt the sudden, overwhelming urge to protect her from some unknown force. He knew something had happened to her, something to make her like this. He hated seeing her without the sparkle in her eyes, he hated seeing her lifeless eyes and her pale face. He loathed the tears in her eyes and the dark circles underneath her eyes. He despised her mum for leaving Sonny alone to cope with what it was she was going through but there was thing he knew for sure, and that was the fact that he was going to make sure she got through this and there was no way in hell he was going to let his stupid ego get in the way.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Twelve ~ **

Chad watched the girl carefully as she slept, he watched every single toss and turn she did, he heard every single moan she did, he heard every single mutter of the name 'Jack', he watched the tears fall heavily from her closed lids, and the sweat pour down her face.

He wanted to know what she was dreaming about, he wanted to run over to her and hold her in his arms and whisper in her ear that it would all be okay. He wanted to kiss her and tell her how much he loved her but he was too scared to even look at her when she was awake, it scared him to see her like this, it scared him to see Sonny without a smile on her face and it terrified him to think that he may never see that smile that brightened his day so much ever again.

He jumped up when she screamed, sitting up in his bed and looked around the room, he knew she was panicking, he could hear her erratic breaths from where he was sitting. He frowned a little and then slowly walked over to her, putting an arm gently on her shoulder to let him know that she wasn't alone.

His heart dropped a little when she flinched away from him but visibly relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Chad?" She whispered, he nodded and tried to smile at her, the pain was stopping him from giving her his classic 'Chad' smile. He sighed and then sat down on the bed next to her, moving his hand from her shoulder and putting it on her shaking hand.

"What happened?" He whispered, rubbing up her arm a little, his eyes widening when his fingers touched something on her arm he hoped wasn't what he thought it was. Sonny looked at him and pulled her arm away, clutching it protectively at her chest as she looked away from him, tears running down her pale face.

"Let me see.." He whispered, he didn't want it to be true, he didn't want her to have hurt herself, he didn't want to be able to look into those eyes and see the pain he knew she was in. She shook her head, crying out when he yanked her arm away from her chest and pulled her sleeve up, he couldn't hold back the gasp when he saw the amount of cuts that ran all the way up her arm, angry, deep cuts that just showed him how much she was hurting.

He took her other arm, tears rolling down his cheeks when he saw the same.

"Did you do this?"

"I-I'm sorry." She sobbed, trying to pull them away from him and get out of the bed, she didn't want him to know, she didn't want anyone to know. She looked at him and shook her head,

"Oh God..." He whispered to himself, looking at her before letting go of her arms and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulling her towards him.

"Why?" He asked her when he pulled her away, reaching out to wipe away her tears that had fallen down her face, she shrugged and looked out of the window on the other side of the room, trying to ignore him.

"Tell me, I will help you through it." He grabbed her hand, he already had a feeling about what had happened, but he had to know what had happened, he had to help her through it.

"I can't." She muttered, looking back at him and shaking her head, trying to pull her hand out of his grip.

"Yes you can." He kept hold of her hand and looked her straight in the face, she could see the love in his eyes and she shook it off for a moment,

"My uncle... he... um... he..." She looked down at the blanket as she tried to find the words, she wanted to tell him so much, she wanted him to hold her as she cried, she wanted him to tell her that he would help her through it.

"He.. raped me." She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders as she said those dreaded words and she looked up at him,

"Oh God Sonny." Chad moved from in front of her, to the side of her so he could wrap an arm around her shoulder and pull her head onto his chest.

"My mum knew what he was capable of and she just let him do it." She sobbed into his shirt, clutching at it as tight as she could as hot tears ran down her face. She felt so safe in his arms, it was the first time in a long time that she felt her shaking body stop for a little while, it was the first time since it had happened that she could close her eyes and not see his face. Chad made her feel secure, she never wanted him to let her go.

"It's going to be okay Sonshine, I am going to make sure that you get through this." Chad put his chin on her head as tears dripped down his face, and he held her even closer to him. He hadn't wanted it to be true, he didn't want to see the girl he loved broken like this.

"It's all going to be okay soon, I promise." He whispered as they both closed their eyes, feeling happy to just be with the other.

**A/N: So will Chad be able to help Sonny get through this? **

**Review and find out soon! **


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Thirteen ~ **

She felt like she was **falling. **

And there was **nobody** there to _catch _her.

She looked around for **him, **but he was _nowhere _to be seen.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the **impact** when her body hit the ground.

**Waiting **for her bones to _shatter,_

Shatter just like her **heart **did when Uncle Jack did that to her.

She bit down on her lower lip, tears running down her pale cheeks.

She just wanted to be **happy. **

She just wanted to be **Sonny** again.

She wanted to _smile, laugh, argue, flirt, mess around..._

She wanted to be **normal.**

She felt **semi-normal **when she was with Chad, he made her feel a little like _Sonny_ again.

He held her in his strong arms and kissed her gently and told her that it would be _okay._

She felt **safe **with him.

But now he wasn't here to save her and she was still falling, waiting for the ground.

She wanted to scream out for him but she couldn't find the energy to do anything.

She looked around one more time for him, only seeing the blank canvas that covered her.

She closed her eyes again and pictured his face.

He made her happy.

He made her feel like she could be Sonny one day.

He made her safe.

He stopped the nightmares.

She loved him more than anything else.

But she wasn't sure if she loved him enough to stay alive.

Maybe she wanted to **die. **

Maybe she was supposed to **leave **him.

Maybe it was time to die.

And then she hit the ground.

- - - - - -

Chad looked around for her, he couldn't find her anywhere.

He wanted to **grab **her and hold her in his arms forever.

He wanted to **kiss **her and tell her that nobody would ever hurt her again.

He wanted to **shout out **to the whole world that he, Chad Dylan Cooper, was in love with Sonny Munroe.

Sure, he thought he _liked _her but last night, as she told him what had happened to her, when she cried as he held her, he knew for a fact that he was **deeply and truly **in love with her.

Chad Dylan Cooper does not let just _anyone _cry on his brand new, expensive shirt.

Just her, just **Sonny. **

He could feel his heart beat faster when he heard his name, a small whimper that he knew couldn't have come from the bright, perky girl he loved so much.

He wanted to wake up, he wanted to wipe away the tears that would be falling down her face right now.

But something held him there, in the **dream **that was quickly becoming a **nightmare. **

And then he saw her.

_**Falling.**_

Falling hard and fast.

He ran to her, he had to get there in time.

But then her tiny body hit the floor just before he got there.

Tears ran down his face as he screamed her name.

Because he knew that he had **let her down. **

He couldn't save her.

But as he looked down at her shattered body, he wondered -

**Did she even want to be saved?**

**A/N: Just a short, dream sequence chapter that is a massive set up for things to come. If you want more today, just drop me a review and I will do my best to get out of packing! (Something I will use any excuse to get out of.) **


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Fourteen ~ **

Chad watched her as she slept, he had woken up as soon as he had wondered if Sonny had wanted to die in his dream, he couldn't shake the feeling that the dream was just the beginning of things to come.

He shuddered a little at the thought of a life without Sonny, even if she wasn't herself right now he still loved her. He held her a little closer to him when he heard her whimper, tears running down her pale and thin cheeks as she shook her head at the man of her nightmares.

Chad sighed and brushed a hair away from her sweaty face as she tried to fight the man off, he wanted to make her feel better, he wanted to make Jack pay for what he had done to her. He wanted Sonny to be okay again.

He jumped a little when she opened her eyes and suddenly sat up, moving out of his arms and looked around the room. He could tell by her quick breaths that she was panicking – she had no idea where she was.

"Sonny?" He whispered, hesitating before putting a hand on her shoulder, biting down on his lip when she flinched away from him, her eyes wild as she turned to look at him, she searched his face for a moment before looking around the bedroom, as if she was trying to comprehend where she was.

"Sonny? It's me, Chad." He kept his voice low, afraid that the girl would break down at the slightest noise. He didn't move to touch her this time, just waited for her to wake up properly and realize that he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Chad?" She turned to face him again,

"Sorry." She muttered, sighing and then looking down at the bed covers as tears dripped down her face.

"Is it okay if I touch you?" Chad had no idea what to say around her, he had never been around a rape victim before – it had never happened on McKenzie Falls anyway. He smirked a little at the idea, it would make good television..

But then he looked at the girl next to him and shook his head, he couldn't do that to her, he couldn't be that insensitive, even if he was Chad Dylan Cooper. She nodded, sniffing a little as he wrapped his arms around her, wondering if he was doing the right then when she tensed up for a moment, before relaxing into his arms and putting her head on his chest.

"I am going to take you to see someone today." He murmured, he knew he had to do something to help her, anything to help her.

"There was this woman I saw after my parents divorce when I was younger, and I go to her whenever I have a problem now... she's good and I think she could help you." Sonny shook her head,

"I don't like talking about it."

"Yes, but talking about it is the only way you will ever move on." She knew he was right, as much as she hated it.

"But..."

"No buts Sonny, I am taking you because I care about you and I promise you that if she doesn't help you, you never have to go again." She sighed and then nodded, clinging onto him as tight as she could, closing her eyes again and trying her best to not think about Uncle – using that term loosely – Jack.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" She shook her head, she didn't want Chad to know all the gory details, she didn't want him to think any less of her than he probably already did.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Chad smiled down at the girl, he had noticed how thin she had gotten lately, he couldn't blame her though. He sighed when she shook her head again, tears still dripping from her eyes as she clung onto him.

"You should have something." He muttered into her hair, biting down on his lower lip in a failed attempt at holding back his tears when she shook her head again. He felt them topple over, unable to stop them as he looked down at the girl that used to be so happy. She was completely broken and he had no idea how to put her back together again.

- - - - -

He had actually thought the appointment with the psychologist would be a good thing but he knew from the moment he left Sonny in there alone with the older woman things weren't going to go as well as they had with him.

Her body had been shaking, her eyes pleading with him to not leave her alone but he shook his head, nodding over at the woman before walking out. He knew that Sonny wouldn't have spoken about what happened in front of him, he had to leave her alone in the hope that she might open up.

He was wrong – he was reading a magazine when she stormed out of the office, walking right past him and slamming the main door behind her. He looked from the woman to Sonny and sighed,

"What happened?"

"She doesn't want to talk about it – she needs more help than I can give her Chad. Here, take her to this hospital to get her checked over." She handed him a card as he frowned,

"She may need more than just a talk." She whispered, shaking her head sadly before closing the door. Chad sighed and then ran after Sonny, he had no idea where she would go, he could only hope that she wouldn't have gone too far.

_I'm going home x_

He looked down at his phone and groaned, she shouldn't be alone.

_I don't want you to be on your own x_

_Mum is coming home, I will text you tomorrow x _

He frowned a little, touching the bridge of his nose – Sonny would be better off with her mum than him, he was a male, all he seemed to do was remind her of what happened.

He bit down on his lip, deciding he would drive past her house in a few hours to check she was telling the truth.

- - - - -

Sonny leant against the door as she walked into her house, looking around and taking a deep breath. Her mum wasn't coming home, she wasn't sure if her mum would ever come back – not after Sonny had blamed her for what happened.

She nibbled a little on her lower lip before walking to the kitchen and grabbing a knife, she looked down at it for a moment and smiled to herself before walking to the bathroom to grab some of the pills she knew would be in there.

She sank down on the cold bathroom floor, two bottles of pills in one hand and a knife in the other. She looked from the two, she hoped everyone would forgive her for this, she knew it was for the best.

She took the pills first, scattering them over the floor and picking about three up at the same time, grabbing the glass of water she had made before next to her as she swallowed every single one.

Her hand was already shaking, her world slowly becoming black by the time she reached for the kitchen knife. She carried on though, the pills might not be enough to kill her, she searched for the main vein and smiled, running the knife lightly across it before digging it deep into her pale, shaking arm. She shuddered a little at the blood, about to repeat the same action on the other arm before blacking out.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks as she closed her eyes, falling backwards, her head hitting the floor hard.

**A/N: Someone asked how old Jack was before, he is about in his late 40's. **

**Reviews are appreciated! **

**Urgh, so flight has been delayed by over 24 hours, so expect a lot of updates... if I get a lot of reviews ;) hint hint :)  
**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Fifteen ~ **

Chad drove past the house and shook his head, Connie wasn't there – why would Sonny lie to him? He shook his head, looking down at his trembling hands, something wasn't right, something had happened.

He remembered back to the dream he had the night before, Sonny falling down to the ground, he had been unable to save her then, would he be able to save her now? He remembered what he had been thinking at the time – Did she even want to be saved?

He bit down on his lower lip as he got out of the car, he had left her alone for two hours now, surely she would have calmed down. He crossed his fingers, hoping that she was asleep, or that she was watching a film, maybe on the phone to her mum or her friends.

His whole hand shook when he reached the front door, searching for the key he knew Sonny kept around there somewhere. He gulped a little when he found it, slowly turning it in the door and closing his eyes.

It was the smell that hit him first, he could almost taste it in his mouth. That horrible realization took over his whole body, he could smell the iron in the air and he knew immediately what it was.

He shook his head, looking around the room he was standing in before taking off into the house, running as fast as he could.

"No!" He opened the bathroom door, kneeling down next to her limp body, he could feel tears running down his face and slowly falling down onto the floor next to her. He knew he shouldn't have left her alone, he should have known this was coming.

"Please Sonny." He whispered, he closed his eyes as he held her in his arms, tears running heavily from his eyes as he rocked back and forth. He looked down at her ash coloured face and lifted his hand to touch her cold skin.

He bit down on his lip as he looked around his pockets for a phone, quickly dialling 911, screaming down the phone for someone to help him, for anyone to help her. He needed her to be okay, he needed to see her smile, he needed to hear her laugh.

He looked down at her again and dropped the phone,

"You're going to be okay." He whispered, brushing her hair out of her face before looking around the room. He noticed the pills scattered, wondering how many she took and the blood still dripped a little from her wrist. He sighed and then grabbed her arm, lifting it above her head as he wrapped his fingers around the wound.

He didn't care that he was getting blood on his hands, it didn't matter that there was a mixture of blood and tears on his brand new shirt. He didn't care that he was sobbing loudly when the paramedics rushed in to take her away from him, nothing mattered anymore.

He followed behind them in his car, not bothering to wipe his tears away. His whole body shook at the thought of losing her, the one constant in his life, the one who kept him going. Sonny Munroe was the only reason he took the long way around to lunch so he could walk past her dressing room, she was the only reason he decided that he would pop over to their studio every single day as often as he could.

Sonny Munroe was the last thing he thought about before he went to sleep and the first thing he thought about when he woke up. She was the only one that was always there, and now she was gone.

He looked in his mirror a little and shook his head, he wasn't Chad Dylan Cooper anymore, he was Chad now and he didn't even care if the press saw him like this.

Image means nothing when the love of your life, your soul mate, the reason you breath is laying close to death. Image means nothing when she is dying.

He sat in the waiting room as she was rushed away from him, staring down at his hands as they trembled. He stared down at the blood that seemed to be embedded into his own pale skin, and he wondered if he would ever be able to forget, just forget that any of this ever happened.

He wondered that if she lived through this, if he would ever be able to look at her again without seeing that ashen face, the slightly blue lips, those closed lids and the chest that barely rose up and down.

He sat there and questioned if he would ever be able to look at her and not see the blood running down her wrist, the slight bit of sick dripping from her mouth and the feel of her bones underneath his fingertips.

He put his head in his hands, knowing he was getting blood in his hair but not caring about it. Who cared if his hair wasn't perfect? Who cared if it wasn't conditioned? Who cared about anything anymore when Sonny wasn't in the world? Not him, that's for sure.

He looked down at the floor as tears cascaded down his face, hitting the tiles with a soft plop before more fell down his face. He bit down on his lip till it bled, he had never felt so much hate for one person before but there was thing he did know – if Sonny died, Jack was going to pay.

**A/N: So, I can have more up today, before I leave (I hope.) But I don't think this is the time when everyone is on and reviewing, so I doubt that one. **

**But yeah, please review, you have no idea how much it means to me.**

**And the 200th reviewer will get a chapter dedication and a character!**

**Oh and please, please, please check out my friends story 'In Front Of The Lights' by ClaireFan. **

**If you like depressing stuff, that sure is one to read!**

**Thank you so much for the amazing reviews, I love you all so much. **

**x**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to my own sadness. **

**~ Chapter Sixteen ~ **

Chad slammed down the magazine in front of him and quickly stood up, he couldn't believe that the press had found out already, Sonny hadn't wanted anyone else to know. He sighed as tears brimmed his ocean blue eyes and he shook his head, he looked over at the sleeping girl and sighed before staring down at the magazine cover again.

**'Comedy star in hospital after suicide attempt!**

**And she has been diagnosed with depression.' **

He frowned before walking over to the girl and kissing her gently on the forehead, it had been three days since she had been hospitalized and two days since her diagnosis. He sighed and sat back down, tears trailing down his face as he tried to find a way to make sure that she was going to be okay again. He wanted her to be okay.

He shook his head again and then grabbed her hand when she stirred a little,

"Chad?" She whispered, opening her eyes slowly and smiling when she saw the boy sitting next to her.

"Hey." He whispered back, squeezing her hand tighter,

"I am going to be taking you away for a while." He told her after a few moments of silence, biting down on his lip as he thought about it,

"I remember you telling me once that you wanted to travel around Europe – well that is what we are going to do." She shook her head and sighed,

"I don't feel like it."

"I don't care, it's going to be good to get away from the press for a while."

"Why? Have they found out already?" He nodded and slowly showed her the magazine, she closed her eyes for a moment before tears escaped down her pale face,

"It's going to be okay baby." He smoothed her hair down a little and then smiled,

"We are going to get away from them and we are going to focus on you for a while." He nodded at his own plan and then sighed,

"I am going to make sure you have a doctor to talk to everywhere we go until you think you can cope on your own and maybe this will be able to take your mind off it long enough for you to come off the medication." Sonny shrugged,

"Don't you think it's running away from the problem?"

"No, I think it's turning our backs on this place for a while in order to face the problem." She nodded,

"I guess if you think it will be okay." He nodded and then grinned,

"I do think it's going to be okay, go back to sleep while I sort everything out." She nodded and closed her eyes, her light snore could be heard after a while and he smiled, sorting out everything in his head before taking out his phone. He was going to make sure that she would be okay soon, he was going to look after her.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Seventeen ~ **

Sonny bit down on her lip as they were about to take off flying, Chad smiled at her and wrapped the blanket around her tighter before grabbing her hand and closing his eyes. Sonny looked at him as he took a deep breath, trying his best to not show her how scared he actually was. She laughed a little and then shook her head, squeezing his hand.

"I am not scared." Chad muttered, peering at her through one eye, she shrugged and gave him a small smile,

"Course you are not." She rolled her eyes and then looked out of the window,

"I am fine." He opened his eyes and gulped a little as he looked out of the window before grabbing Sonny's anti-depressants and a bottle of water.

"You need to take these now." He told her as he looked down at his watch, she nodded and smiled,

"Thank you." She said as she took them, looking down at them in disgust for a moment before putting them in her mouth. Chad took the bottle off her and put it back in his bag and looked back at her, smoothing her hair out of her face,

"It's going to be okay soon." He tried his best to assure her, she nodded and then bit down on her lip, tears glazing her eyes a little as her lip trembled,

"I hope so."

"Jack is going to get what is coming to him one day."

"I hope so." She repeated, her eyes closing slowly as she put her head on her hand, away from Chad. He nodded and sighed, he realized how much she tried to keep her distance from him since she had woken up, he understood why but he just wanted her to trust him – but he knew it was going to take time, and he was going to give her as much time as she needed.

"How long are we going to be away for?" She whispered sleepily,

"As long as you want to." She nodded and then yawned,

"Go to sleep." She nodded again when he spoke and tried her best to settle. Chad watched her for a moment before closing his own eyes, hoping that everything was going to be okay one day. Knowing that he was going to protect her from now on, whether she wanted him to or not.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Eighteen ~ **

Sonny watched the blood trickle down her wrist and hit the bathroom floor, slightly splashing her toes a little. She sighed and watched the trail of blood before lifting up her hand to make another deep cut.

She just wanted to make the pain go away, she wanted to be happy more than anything but just when she thought everything would be okay, that she was going to be fine and that she could move on, her head started filling with these wild urges that told her to hurt herself in anyway possible. And she gave into them every single time.

She bit down on her lower lip as she dug the blade into her pale skin, tears ran down her face and mixed with the blood that was falling onto the floor with it, causing a small pink puddle at her feet.

She wanted the pain to leave her body, and the only way she could think of doing it – the only release she got – was by hurting her body. When she dug the blade into her skin it was the only time she felt like she was free, free from all the pain, free from all the hurt, free from feeling anything at all.

Watching the blood fall was a good way of releasing all the pressure she felt to get better, she knew Chad wanted her to be happy, he loved it when she smiled and he loved it when she laughed but he missed the sparkle in her eyes and he missed the stupid jokes that the old Sonny would tell. He never knew, but Sonny missed that girl as well. By cutting, it stopped the pressure to go back to her old self, it was the only way she could forget the light sparkle in Chad's eyes when she laughed, when he had some hope that maybe, just maybe, she was going to be okay.

Sometimes, after a long day of him trying to make her feel better, it was a relief to know that in her bag she always had those blades that she relied on so much. They were like a security blanket to her, they were the difference between pain and nothing, between life and death, between Sonny and the girl she had become.

The stinging of the fresh cuts was intense, and a smile played on her lips when she thought about it. She wanted to just hack at her body with the blade but she knew she couldn't do that to the boy outside the bathroom, the boy who thought she was taking a shower, the boy who had tried his best to help her through this and even though he didn't know yet – he was failing badly.

It got worse every single day, she would get back from wherever Chad had taken her, she would watch him all the time as he smiled, laughed, grinned, hugged her, bit down his lip as he waited for her to go into a counselling session.. she would watch him and see that lingering hope that Sonny was going to come back to him in his eyes. She had no idea how long he could cope with the girl she had become, she had no idea how long she could cope with this new girl, she wasn't even sure she wanted to anymore.

And as they days worsened, as she glimmer of hope in Chad's eyes dimmed a little more, she would run into the bathroom and dig the blade a little deeper than last time. She promised herself every single time when she was out that when she was all alone again, she was going to make sure that blade hit bone one day – she only wished she could have the guts.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to die yet, she would be alone and wonder what it would feel like to die but then she would talk to Chad and know that she could never le ave him. She loved him too much, but then she would always wonder if love was going to be enough to keep her sane, it didn't seem like it at the moment.

She didn't want to kill herself, not at the moment, but she liked seeing the blood drop down her arm because it gave her some comfort that if she ever did need to kill herself, if she was ever that desperate, then she could do it without a problem.

She looks over at the bathroom door and sighs, she wonders if Chad knows about the cuts running up her arm yet, and if he didn't, she wondered when he would find out. She bit down on her lip and brought the blade back up to her arm, one cut for every single time Chad had tears in his eyes today, this was her punishment for hurting him. This was a punishment for letting herself get hurt.

She looked down at the blade, it was her only piece of hope, and – other than Chad – her only connection with life. She wanted to kill the thing she felt inside of her, she wanted the depression that was eating her up to leave her alone, she wanted Jack to get out of her head and this was the only way she could think of doing it.

She brought the blade down one more time, telling herself that for tonight it would be the last time. The blood fell down again and she sighed, biting down hard on her lower lip as more and more tears fell from her eyes.

She wanted to be able to stop doing this to herself but she wasn't sure how she could cope without this daily routine that she had managed to make for herself. She knew that what she was doing wasn't right, that she needed help, but she also knew that this was the only way she could hide the pain from the rest of the world. This was the only way Chad couldn't find out – for as long as she could hide it from him anyway.

She shook her head and dropped the blade down onto the floor, trying to stop the tears that still seemed to fall down her ghostly face. She felt an overwhelming feeling of calmness rush over her body, and she could almost forget why she was sitting in the bathroom with a small pool of blood and tears around her in the first place. Almost.

She looked down at the blood one more time before getting up, the sight of her blood reminded her that she was still alive, that she was still Sonny deep down. It made her feel normal, she was no longer just a quiet ghost that clung onto Chad Dylan Cooper's hand when they were outside, her heart stopping every single time someone else even touched her lightly on the shoulder. She wasn't the scared little girl she had come to know so well. Blood was real, it was normal and watching it flow just made her feel so much better.

She slowly got up and walked over to the mirror, turning the taps on to wash the fresh wounds, looking at her reflection as she did so. She shook her head and looked back down and put a towel on the still bleeding cuts, she wondered when she was going to take it too far one day and Chad would break into the bathroom to find her dead body on the bathroom floor – she hoped that day would never come for him again.

She wished she could look into that mirror and tell herself that she was ashamed, disappointed in herself but she never could. She would look in the mirror and just smile, knowing how good it felt to be free – even if it was just for a few minutes.

The cuts set her apart from Jack, the cuts made her feel good but it also enabled her to bleed all the pain, anger and sadness she felt towards her uncle out of her body. The scars that were being formed on her body made her feel like she was just a little cleaner than him, just a little bit anyway.

"Sonny? Are you okay in there?" She jumped and dropped the towel, tearing her eyes away from the mirror to look at the locked door.

"I will be out in a minute." She tried to sound normal, knowing that Chad would never fall for it. She sighed and bit down on her lip, pulling down her sleeve and cleaning up everything around her, making sure to leave no trace.

She loved Chad too much to let him see the pain, she loved him too much to let him know that she wasn't getting any better, actually Sonny believed that she was falling further and deeper into the depression she had found herself being pulled into and she knew it was only a matter of a time before he would find out and when he did it would be too late for them – both of them.

"**Damaged people are dangerous – they know they can survive." **

_**A/N: So here is the longer chapter you all asked for, now be nice and review! I love you all and my 200th reviewer was, Bhavana331 =D So you shall get a character and a dedication because you're amazing. **_

_**Please review! And if you do then the next chapter should be up in the next few hours. **_


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Nineteen ~ **

Chad looked at the closed bathroom door, wishing he could just barge in there and demand to know what she was doing in there every single night since they had arrived in Italy two weeks ago.

He bit down on his lower lip and shook his head, a lone tear dripping down his face as he thought about her breaking down and him not even knowing about it. He sighed and then looked down at the floor, he had hoped that this time away would be able to help her, he had managed to get her some professional help as well but it seemed she was never going to get better. No matter what he did, she just seemed to get worse.

Chad shook his head, his fists clenched as he looked back up at the bathroom door, hoping that if he stared at if for long enough then he would be able to see what she was doing.

"Mental note – don't get locks in the next hotel." He muttered to himself, he knew he shouldn't be so untrustworthy but he knew that something was going on in there. He saw the forced smiles, the dark circles under her eyes, her lifeless eyes, her ghostly pale face and her shaking body.

He noticed the way she picked at her food, pushing it around the plate and then announcing that she wasn't hungry, he noticed the way she refused to wear anything that would expose her arms. He noticed the way she ran to the bathroom as soon as they got into the hotel room. He noticed everything she did, and yet he still had no idea what she was doing.

He just wanted to take her into his arms, hold her close to him as she cried, and he wanted to ask her how he could help her, he needed to know what to do. He frowned a little before walking over to the door, pressing his ear against it a little.

"Sonny? Are you okay in there?" He asked, lightly knocking the door as he did so. He bit down hard on his lower lip as he waited for an answer.

"I will be out in a minute." She called back, he sighed when he heard the pain in her voice, she had been crying and he couldn't do anything about it. He knew he had to help her, but he had no idea how.

He took a few steps back when the door finally opened, he examined her pale face – looking for something of the old Sonny. He shook his head and stepped forward until he was looking down at her shaking form.

His eyes met hers, and blue clashed with brown as she looked straight back up at him, trying her best to smile and pretend that she was fine. He looked at the pain in her eyes, the eyes that would always deceive the laugh or the smile, the laugh that would show the truth behind her words, which was how he knew she was lying every single time she said -

"I'm fine." She whispered, he shook his head and slowly lifted his hand to brush a hair out of her face,

"You're not fine." He whispered back to her, he let his hand trail down her cheek softly, only just brushing her skin all the way down her body until he grabbed her hand in his,

"I am so sorry." He muttered, looking down at her hand and pulling up the sleeve. He let his hands touch the scars that covered her whole arm and he let the tears fall down his face, he looked back up to see the distant look on her face – she had tried to block all of it out, it was all part of her little game of pretending that everything was okay.

"No more pretending." He told her, taking her hand in his and putting it on his chest, looking into her eyes again and smiling down at her, using his other hand to pull her into him.

"Sorry." She whispered, numbly. He shook his head and then pulled her back,

"You're not going to do this anymore, you're not going to hurt yourself."

"I have to." She looked up at him, trying to pull her hand away,

"No you don't, you're beautiful and you're amazing. That man hurt you badly but you cannot let him win, okay? I am not saying you have to forget, it won't be that easy, but I am saying – try your best to move on from him. Don't let him ruin you."

"He's already ruined me." She muttered, looking down at the floor as her lips turned a light shade of pink,

"Only because you're letting him, it doesn't have to be that way Sonny. It doesn't have to cause you this much pain, let me help you please." She looked back up and nodded, biting down on her lower lip before wrapping her arms around him and crying,

"I-I d-d-didn't mean t-to." She sobbed, her whole body shaking as each sob hit her body, he smiled a little as tears fell down his own face and he rubbed her back gently, waiting for her sobs to calm down a little before wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up.

He kissed her gently on her head as he lay her down in her bed, wiping away the tears that had carved their way down her deathly pale face.

"You're one special girl, you know that?" She looked at him, shaking her head but not saying a word,

"You're my gorgeous, funny, amazing, special girl." He whispered,

"Really?"

"Yes, and I am your sexy, beautiful knight in shining armour... nobody else's, just yours." She smiled her first genuine smile in months and then laughed a little,

"You missed out your sparkly eye." He nodded and grinned at her,

"Yes, my sparkly eye is also yours." She nodded and then touched his face gently,

"Will you hold me tonight?" He nodded and then moved over to the other side of the bed, taking her into his arms and holding her as close as he could.

"I love you Sonny Munroe, I love every little piece of you.. scars and nightmares.... jokes and pranks.. nothing could ever stop me from loving you."

"I love you too." She smiled into his shirt,

"If you have a nightmare, I will be here to protect you, nobody is ever going to hurt you when I am around – I promise." She nodded and pulled herself into him, lifting her head up to graze his lips gently, she blushed and then put her head back on his chest.

"Take all the time you need, I will always be here." He whispered into her ear, smoothing down her hair with one hand as she closed her eyes,

"Thank you." She said before letting sleep overtake her body.

**A/N: So the beginning of this chapter was obviously Chad's view from the last chapter. **

**A little bit of fluff for you now, so what do you guys want to see? We shall vote on it!**

**Do you want... **

**Sonny to start recovering now? **

**Or do you want a few more bumps on the road?**

**I have plans written for both, so get voting! **


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Twenty ~ **

_Sonny shook her head and looked at the man in front of her, tears burned their way down her pale face as she stared at him. Her whole body shook in fear as she took a step back, looking around her for the boy who had promised to protect her. _

_She bit down on her lip and stumbled back until her back hit the wall behind her, she shook her head again and then watched him as he walked towards her with an evil grin on his grubby face. She looked into his dark, greedy eyes, a major contrast from Chad's blue, comforting eyes. _

"_Please." She whispered, tears carving a path down her pale face and dripping down onto the floor beneath her. _

"_You're all mine now." He grinned at her and finally got to her, pinning her up against the wall, his fingers wrapping easily around her tiny wrists. She shook her head and she did the only thing she could think of right then as his hands roamed around her body. _

_She screamed._

_And screamed. _

_And screamed. _

She sat up quickly in her bead, beads of sweat running down her face and mixing with the tears that were falling heavily down her ghostly pale face. She could feel Chad put his hand on her back, rubbing small circles as he tried to whisper words of comfort to her – only for them all to fall upon deaf ears.

She shook him off and ran away from him as fast as she could, ignoring the calls of her name as he got up out of bed as well. She slammed the bathroom door behind her, her eyes wild with fear and pain as the let the tears fall down her face, sliding against the door. She pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, longing for the comfort she so often craved but found herself afraid to receive any.

She stared at the blank wall in front of her, tears ran heavily down her face, rocking herself back and forth slightly as she bit down on her lower lip and tried to think of what to do. She could hear Chad calling her name from the other side, but she blocked him out.

She finally stood up, walking over to the mirror, her hand shaking as she reached out for her own reflection. Her skin was as pale as snow, dark shadows seemed to be engraved into her delicate skin underneath her once brown eyes, which now seemed to be turning into a dark grey colour.

She let her fingertips dance lightly along her protruding cheekbones, a small sigh escaping her lips as she looks at the shadow that she had become. Sonny shook her head and then let her hands drop to her sides, looking at herself, trying to let herself know that the old Sonny is somewhere in there, Jack didn't take all of her.

She wondered for a moment why he had to do that to her, why he had chosen her, why he had ruined her life. She had forgotten about the old Sonny, just like everyone had to. She had left Sonny behind in a distant memory that she could never push to the back of her mind, and she knew that if she carried on, the only thing she was going to be to her family and friends was just a fading memory.

Sonny shook her head again, she didn't know what was right or wrong anymore. She keeps trying to convince herself every single day that she doesn't want to remember Sonny, she doesn't want to remember the happy person she once was but she knew deep down, that the truth was, she would give **anything **to be that girl again.

She wished she could just fade into the background and forget about Jack, the man who made her who she was today. She wished she could just forget about everyone who had ever loved her, it would be easier for her to fade away then.

She looked at Chad sometimes and she could almost see him asking himself where Sonny had gone, and she just wanted to scream at him that Sonny was gone and she wasn't going to be coming back any time soon because she was being punished for letting him do that to her.

Where was the girl who would smile and laugh with her best friends? The girl who would hang out in the prop room and come up with random, stupid sketch ideas with the help of her friends? Where was the girl who could go out and have some fun, without a care in the world? Where was she? Where did she go?

Sonny knew the answers, Jack had taken her away, he has consumed each and every part of her body, wrapping her in his cold arms and trying to let her know that it was going to be okay – but she knew as long as she had to look at him, feel him around her, she would never be okay.

She wanted to forget, she wanted to be numb, she hated the pain she felt all the time. She wanted to **escape. **

She sank back down to the floor as more tears found their way to her stinging eyes, dripping down her face and landing onto the floor with a small drop. She could feel her body shaking as she wrapped herself into a tight ball. She sighed and lay back, closing her eyes when her back hit the cold floor.

She ignored the stabbing pain that was running through her whole body, keeping her eyes tightly closed as she could just hear Chad shouting her name over and over again, trying to open the door.

She shook her head and lay on her side, counting every single breath she took to remind herself that she was still alive, her body trembled with each exhaled breath as she tried her best to think past the pain. The pain that was slowly taking over her whole body, burning at her insides as she bit down on her lip to stop herself from screaming.

The pain shot through her body, hitting her like a bullet, burning every single muscle, every bone, reminding herself that she is still here.

"Sonny!" She could hear him closer this time, but she kept her eyes closed as she focused on breathing. She felt his arms wrap around her fragile body as he lifted her up onto his lap, his body was shaking with the fear of losing the girl he loved so much.

"I love you Sonny, please don't leave me." He whispered to the girl who had taught him to smile again, the girl who made him laugh with ease, the girl who showed him that he could care for someone else, the girl who made him believe in love once more.

She opened her eyes and smiled, lifting her hand up to wipe away the tears that were falling down his face,

"I love you too." She smiled,

"I don't want to leave you, I won't." She nodded at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting her head rest on his chest.

"You're going to be okay." He looked down at her and tried his best to smile,

"I know." She looked at him, finally feeling that everything would be okay now. She could finally feel the pain leaving her body as he held her in his arms, whispering words of comfort in her ear – she knew then that it was the right thing, it had never been the blade or the blood, it had always been Chad.

"Kiss me." She murmured, looking into his loving eyes as he nodded, slowly letting his lips graze hers before kissing her properly, letting his tongue slide through her open lips. He grinned when both of them moaned in pleasure, her arms tightening around his neck.

"Thank you." She smiled when they both finally pulled away, gasping a little for air.

"You're going to get through this."

"Thanks to you."

"You just had to believe in yourself Sonny." She nodded, closing her eyes and letting a peaceful sleep overtake her body.

**A/N: Sonny has finally decided that she is going to move on, but as you know there was probably going to be few more bumps in the road. **

**Any suggestions?**

**Set backs?**

**Reviews? :P **


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Twenty One ~ **

Sonny looked at Chad and grinned, both of them were walking hand in hand through the streets of Paris, just a few weeks after her 'breakdown'. She smiled, breathing in the clean, warm air and then looked at him again. She laughed a little at the content look on his face and shook her head.

"What's funny Munroe?" He stopped walking and turned to face her, his hand still in hers,

"You, Cooper."

"Yeah, well you know what I think is funny?" Sonny shook her head and then glared at him when he looked from her to the ice cream he held in his other hand.

"Don't you dare." She took a step back, gasping when he pulled her back towards him and then laughing loudly when her own ice cream managed to splat into his chest, dripping down onto the floor.

"Oh you're going to pay for that." Chad grabbed a scoop of his own ice cream with his fingers and then laughed as Sonny tried to run away from him, before smothering it onto her cheek.

"Mine was an accident!" She wiped away the stick substance from her cheek, still glaring at him before letting go of his hand and poking her tongue out, as she ran away from him as quickly as she could. Chad shook his head, ignoring the looks they were getting from those around them as he ran after her.

Finally, he caught up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He bit down on his lip, the laughter dying when she flinched a little from his touch and he wondered if he should take his arm away.

"Sorry." Sonny muttered, looking down at the ground knowing she had ruined a perfectly good moment between the two, Chad shook his head and smiled at her as he brushed a hair out of her face,

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Then he looked down at his shirt and frowned,

"Apart from the ice cream on my brand new, _expensive _shirt – that you can be sorry for."

"I'm not sorry for that, that was amazing. Pure genius." She folded her arms over her chest and beamed at him, he smiled when he noticed the familiar gleam in her eyes – the gleam that had been returning for a few weeks now.

"Nobody gets ice cream on Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Sonny Munroe just did." She shrugged before kissing him gently and quickly on the lips, grabbing his hand again as they walked off, both of them laughing.

Chad watched her next to him, wondering what he did to deserve her. He had seen her at the best of times and the worst of times and yet, every single day, he woke up and loved her a little bit more than the day before – even when he thought it was impossible.

"Fine, only Sonny Munroe can." He sighed,

"I love you." He whispered in her ear,

"I love you too." He smiled, he had no idea when the two had managed to confess their feelings to one another for the first time, he had no idea when he had asked her to be his girlfriend but he knew that it was a mutual agreement that neither of them were willing to break. Sonny was his girlfriend – even if he had never had the guts to ask her. Then again, he thought, actions speak louder than words.

He carried on walking, watching her out of the corner of his eye, she had come so far in the month they had been away. She was seeing someone about all the nightmares and she would talk to Chad when she felt down, he noticed the cutting had stopped as well – unless she had found somewhere else on her body to do it.

Sonny sighed happily and looked at the scene around them, she squeezed Chad's hand gently and smiled, he was the one who had been there for her through everything, he was the one who held her when she cried, who listened when she talked, who offered advice when she asked questions, who kissed her when she wanted and the one who had never left her even when he could have.

She thought about what had made him stay, if it had been love then surely her mother would have stayed as well. She looked at him for a moment, pondering the thought. Her mum had left her when Sonny needed her, but Chad.. Chad had been there through the whole thing and he had helped her more than anyone else could imagine.

"Where do you want to go next?" He asked, breaking her thoughts,

"Spain?" They had already been to Italy and France, Spain was one of the only other countries she knew in Europe. He nodded and smiled, knowing she wasn't ready to go back home yet,

"I think we should go to Germany after that." She nodded absently,

"Chad?"

"Sonny."

"Why did you stay with me?" She stopped walking and turned to face him, her eyes full of wonder and sadness,

"Because I wanted to see that sparkle in your eyes again, I wanted to see that beautiful smile on your face, I wanted to hear that contagious laugh of yours once more. I wanted you to be able to move on and I knew you wouldn't be able to do that on your own. And more importantly, I stayed because I love you more than anything else – you're the only one other than my family who has ever managed to bring out the real me, the one that I was afraid to show the world. And you don't just give up on someone like that." She nodded, tip-toeing up to kiss him on the lips, she knew there was no need for words right then, as she parted her lips a little to give his tongue access.

She smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as he did the same to her waist, both of them pulling closer and closer to each other. She knew it was right with Chad, he was the one who had managed to pull her through the darkness even when she didn't think she would ever be okay again. He was the one who had managed to convince her that she was better off living than dying, even when she was hell bent on killing herself. Chad was the one who showed her that even when bad things happen to you, there is always love.

Without him, she knew she would probably be dead right now – and that wasn't a thought worth thinking about. She loved him more than life itself, but he was the one who made life worth living and she wasn't going to let Jack rule her life anymore.

**A/N: Channy fluff for you there. **

**But, will things remain happy for long. **

**Twelve reviews and all will be revealed. **

**I just realized, my notes on here get weirder every single day.**

**But ah well, you're all amazing, and worth showing my weirdness to . **


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Twenty Two ~ **

Sonny gasped, tears running down her face as she called out for Chad – sitting up in her bed and looking around the huge room. She shook her head, her whole body shaking from the nightmare she had just had as she bit down hard on her lower lip, wondering where Chad was.

Suddenly, the door opened and he came crashing through, making Sonny laugh a little,

"Are you okay? You're shaking! Do you need me to hold you? Do you want me to? Are you sure? Are you going to be okay?" She giggled a little at his rambling, nodding her head and then moving up in her bed so he could sit down next to her, he sighed and then wrapped his arms around her small body.

"You're still losing weight." He frowned,

"It's probably all the walking." She muttered into his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist,

"Well, it's not healthy so tomorrow we are going to relax and you're going to eat the perfect Spanish Cuisine." She laughed again, her eyes having that familiar gleam that they had both missed as she looked up at him and put her head on his shoulder,

"Yes sir." She whispered before intertwining her fingers with his, he heaved a deep sigh before kissing her forehead and closing his eyes when they both leaned back into the pillows.

"Stay with me, please?" He looked down at her big, brown eyes that always seemed to hold so much more emotion than she let him see on her face.

"Of course." He nodded and smiled at her, brushing some hair out of her face before kissing her again, this time softly on the lips, she moaned in pleasure and deepened the kiss.

He smiled when they finally broke apart and she put her head on his chest, closing her eyes as her shaking body ceased. She had come so far in the two months since they had left America – he knew they were going to go back soon.

"Where do you want to go next?" He whispered,

"I don't know – do you think we should go home?" He nodded, biting down on his lip and grinning down at her,

"I think you're ready, do you?" She nodded,

"As long as you don't turn into a jerk again." He could feel her soft tears landing on his shirt and he shook his head,

"I wouldn't do that to you."

"Thank you for everything." She muttered, leaning up to kiss him again,

"You have no idea how much it means to me."

"I am just glad that you're going to be okay." She nodded,

"Thanks to you."

"Well I have my moments." She laughed and then shook her head,

"Seriously though, without you I wouldn't be here right now.. I owe you so much."

"Sonny, do you know what the one thing you can do for me?" She shook her head and sat up to look at him, blue eyes mixing with brown as she frowned a little,

"Be my girlfriend – I know I haven't asked you properly yet." He blushed a little, but it was hard to make out in the darkness,

"Really?"

"Yes, that's all I want." She wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded,

"I would love to."

"Good, I love you so much Sonny Munroe."

"I love you so much too Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Just Chad." He muttered, he knew that he would return to some of his jerk ways when he got back to Hollywood but never in front of her, to her he was just Chad and he wanted to make sure it stayed that way.

"Wait..." Sonny sat up again, a look of confusion on her face,

"How did you get out of McKenzie Falls, you're McKenzie."

"I told them that the viewers would love it if McKenzie was taken by a huge mob of people longing to get their hands on his water."

"So who's it been focused on?"

"No idea, but it's not me.. I am surprised it hasn't been cancelled already. I mean come on, a show with me, the Chad Dylan Cooper."

"I see your ego will never die."

"Hey! I spent years working on my wonderful ego, it's beautiful isn't it?" She giggled and then put her head back on his chest,

"Good night Chad."

"Sleep tight Sonny." She smiled before they both closed their eyes, feeling safe with the person they were with. Knowing that things turned out for the best.

**A/N: I am evil, I made you all review only for more fluff! **

**Do you hate me? =D **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, the next chapter is going to be Channy back in Hollywood with a few bumps on the way. **

**Please review, let's aim for twenty this time?**

**Seeing as I asked for twelve and got over double that, because you're all fantastically amazing. **

**Oh, and number 400 gets a character and a chapter dedication. **

**Like number 200 :) **


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Twenty Three ~ **

Sonny took a deep breath as she grabbed Chad's hand even tighter, biting down hard on her lower lip as she got out of the car slowly. She hadn't been at the place she loved so much for over three months now, but they both knew she was ready to go back. She belonged there.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She smiled at him and looked back up at the building, Chad grinned and then pulled her closer to him as they walked. He had noticed the change in her over the past few months, and she had come so far in the month since he had asked her offically to be his girlfriend.

He smiled at her still thin body, but glad that she was finally regaining some of the weight back, her dark tan only made her appear thinner and that gleam in her eyes was finally returning.

He gripped her tighter to him as they walked through the doors, he knew what was coming for her, even though he had no idea how she was going to react – he didn't want her to be scared.

"Surprise!" Sonny jumped back a little but then grinned when she noticed everyone she had loved and missed so much jump out, she wondered if Chad had told them as none of them made any move to walk towards her until she moved out of Chad's arms and he gave them a small nod.

"I missed you so much." She smiled at Tawni, knowing how hard it must have been for her to say.

"I missed you too." She hesistated before hugging anyone else, finally wrapping her arms around them and closing her eyes. She had missed everyone so much, she had no idea just how much though until she saw them all.

"Sorry, they wanted to surprise you." Chad whispered as he came up behind her, moving some hair out of her face and wrapping his arms around her waist. She shook her head and laughed,

"It's amazing, thank you." She turned around to put her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck as she sighed,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just have so much to thank you for."

"I think I am the one who has to thank you, you're amazing and I have no idea what I done to deserve you."

"You did too much, seriously Chad – I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you and I wouldn't be able to smile again or laugh, it's all down to you. I should be the one who doesn't deserve you." He shook his head and placed his lips onto hers for a small moment, nodding at everyone before walking her through the corridors to Marshall's office, following the rules of what had been arranged on the phone hours before.

"Sonny! Chad!" He smiled a little at the man and noticed Sonny smile a little as she took an unconscious step backwards from the man she used to trust so much. She bit down on her lip when she realized what she had done and then looked around the room they had found themselves in.

"It's good to see you both again." Marshall pointed towards two seats which they both quickly took, neither of them letting go of each other's hands.

"Are you feeling any better Sonny?" He asked as he sat down across from them, behind his desk. Sonny took in a deep breath and then nodded,

"Do you think you're ready to come back?" She shook her head – something neither of them men in the room were expecting.

"I-I want to.. but I don't think I am ready to be in the sketches yet.. I just want to work behind the scenes I guess,.. only for a little while." Marshall grinned and then nodded,

"That is no problem, we are just glad to have you back."

"Thank you."

"Thank you Mr Pike." Chad nodded his head and smiled a little at the man before turning his head back to his girlfriend who seemed to be getting increasingly nervous. He squeezed her hand gently and shook his head when she looked at him, noticing her relax a little more before turning her head back to the man behind the desk.

"Are you okay to start tomorrow?" Sonny nodded quickly and then stood up, dragging Chad up with her.

"We need some rest, it's been a long flight." Chad said as they both walked out, waving at the man before walking down the corridors. He stopped suddenly and pulled Sonny towards him when he heard her taking deep breaths,

"Hey! What's wrong?" He pulled her closer to him as he heard her sob,

"It's just hard being around men."

"Nobody is going to hurt you again, I would kill them."

"I know, I am being stupid Chad and I know that Marshall would never hurt me but it's just that intial fear. I am sure it's going to get better."

"It will, you're not being stupid." He sighed and kissed her gently before rocking her to the side as she cried into his chest, shaking his head when her cast members started to walk towards them.

"It's going to be okay." He repeated to her, over and over again until he felt her tears stopping.

"Thanks." She laughed a little and then shook her head,

"We should go see how your show is doing."

"Well, they would have been doing terrible without me." He flicked his head back, grinning when she laughed loudly and shook her head, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the studio.

"Love you." He told her before they opened the doors,

"I love you too." She rolled her eyes when they opened the doors and looked around the packed studio,

"I think it's safe to say that they didn't miss you." She winked at him before pulling him towards Portlyn, laughing at the lock of sheer shock and anger on his face as he gaped at the sight around him.

"Thank God you're back." Portlyn grabbed him when she saw him and smiled a little at Sonny before shaking her head,

"Devon is getting a little full of himself since you left."

"I can sort that out, I am of course CDC." Sonny rolled her eyes and looked around,

"Yes, well CDC better put him in his place very soon." Portlyn dragged them both over to a large group of men,

"There are so many extras on this weeks show – they are supposed to be on a farm or something." Portlyn told them, not noticing when Sonny suddenly stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide with fear and her whole body shaking when the one man she hated more than anything was only a few feet away from her.

Chad stopped as well, following her stare and frowning at the man who looked about fifty years old.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" She shook her head, tears dripped down her face as she took a few steps back. She wanted to scream out loud, she wanted to tell everyone what an evil man he was but then he saw her, that familiar look of greed appeared on his face as he winked and grinned at the terrified girl.

"Allison!" He waved and then said something to the group of men he was with, walking over to her,

"Help me." Sonny whispered to Chad, taking a few more steps back as she clutched at her chest, knowing a panic attack was coming on. She closed her eyes when a sudden wave of dizziness hit her, causing her to stumble back a little, gasping a little before she let the darkness completely taking over.

The last thing she heard was Chad screaming her name, his arms around her as he whispered soft words of comfort to her. And then nothing.

**A/N: Uh-Oh! **

**Haha, thank you for all the reviews, I finally got to twenty. Let's aim for about the same for this one, although I am sure you will probably prefer the less fluff seeing as you're reading a tragedy ;) **


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**Disclaimer: See last chapter **

**~ Chapter Twenty Four ~ **

It had all happened so quickly, Chad had been holding Sonny's hand, smiling at her and then time seemed to have stopped. He remembered her dropping his hand suddenly, taking a few steps back as a man called her name.

And then when she whispered for him to help her, he knew what was going on, he knew who the man was and he knew what he had to do. He looked between the two, running over to Sonny as he screamed out her name, trying to pull her out of the darkness he knew she was finding herself in.

He got there just in time.

He caught her as she fell, wrapping his strong arms around her as he tried to get her to wake up, he watched her chest rise and fall slightly and he shouted out for someone to call an ambulance.

He looked up to see the grin on the man's face, he was the one who had ruined everything for Sonny, he was the reason she was like this, he was the reason Sonny's smile had gone, her laugh had become quieter, the reason why her sparkle was gone and he was the reason why she was terrified all the time.

Chad didn't know what happened next.

He remembered letting go of Sonny and placing her head lightly on the ground.

He remembered glaring at the man before lunging towards him.

He remembered one punch, no, two punches, no wait, maybe more.

He remembered blood, screams, shouts, hands on him trying to pull him off.

He remembered this man pleading with him to stop. And then he reminded him of when Sonny begged him to stop, Chad shouted down at him, he hadn't stopped when Sonny asked him to, so why should Chad have stopped when he asked him to?

Chad knew he wouldn't stop.

Chad had always known since the day he had found out about Jack that this day would come, the day where he had to meet the man who ruined her life. He would have to meet the man who Sonny dreamed about constantly, waking up as she cried.

Chad planned this day in his head as he held her in his arms, rocking her back and forth as he tried to tell her that it would all be okay. He had planned all of this, only Sonny wasn't supposed to be here, Jack wasn't supposed to be in Hollywood and people weren't supposed to be trying to stop him.

Tears clouded his vision and Chad found himself wishing that he could just have the guts to **murder **this man. But then he remembered Sonny, and he knew that no matter how much Jack had hurt her, it didn't matter because Sonny wouldn't be able to cope without Chad by her side.

And then he stopped but only for her.

And the one thing that scared Chad more than anything else – he could have killed him so easily. And he wasn't sure that he would feel any remorse or guilt for doing so,

Everything after that was just one huge blur, mixed memories that he would never remember but he would never forget them either.

He would always revive the memory of Sonny being taken away from him as he was held back by the police.

He would always relive the memory in his head of being the one in the police car and not Jack.

And he would always remember when Sonny woke up just before being taken away, the only memory that didn't seem to blur – the way she screamed his name. And he wondered if this was going to ruin it all.

**A/N: It's a bit short, but I will make up for it in the next chapter, so please review. **


	26. Epilogue: Part One

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**Dedication to Bhavanna332**

**Cammie Danielle is her character =D  
**

**~ Epilogue: Part One~ **

Chad thought back to that day nearly sixteen years ago, biting down on his lip as he looked at his sleeping wife next to him. Nothing much had changed, there was never enough evidence to convict Jack and nobody would speak up about it. He had luckily been able to get out of it all easily, thanks to Mr Condor, and his minor explanation of everything.

He smiled a little as he remembered how well Sonny had been able to cope with the whole thing, Jack had never even contacted her again, and neither of them had seen him around. She was able to move on a little.

He sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, grinning when he felt the baby kick. Chad kissed her gently on her cheek as he thought about how far she had come in the past sixteen years – she was a big movie star, both of them were easily earning millions between the two. They had managed to move on from everything and they were happy.

"Chad?"

"Who else?" He laughed, smoothing some hair out of her face as she nodded, heaving a deep sigh before moving into his arms. He could feel her whole body shaking as tears fell down her face, as she whispered "I don't want to go there."

"Me neither, but we have to." She nodded, biting down hard on her lower lip as she closed her eyes and took in a shaky breath.

"I'm scared." She finally murmured,

"I know but I am going to be there and I won't let anything happen to you, if he even thinks about coming up to you I swear to God." He clenched his fist at the mere thought of Jack coming anywhere near his pregnant wife as he shook his head.

"What about Rosie, Demi and Cammie?" She looked up at him, heavy tears falling down her face,

"I don't want them to come but there is nobody to look after them and they don't like being left with anyone other than friends or family..."

"It's okay, we will keep them safe."

"I won't let them down." She muttered, grabbing Chad's hand as tight as she could as she felt another kick,

"He's going to be a famous actor like his father." He grinned, putting his hand on her large stomach and laughing loudly,

"CDC the second." He winked at her, kissing her gently on the lips,

"I am not naming my child that!" Chad mocked hurt on his face as he put his hand on his heart,

"It's my family name."

"Chad.. you're family name is Cooper... not Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Oh.."

"I swear, the older we get the dumber you get." She giggled, shaking her head and slowly getting out of their bed.

"Mummy!" She smiled at her four children as they ran into the bedroom, running up to her to wrap their arms around her legs.

"Daddy!" She laughed when they jumped on the bed her husband was still in, stopping when she realized that this one funeral could ruin everything they had made for themselves. She shuddered at the thought of Jack laying one finger on her little girls, she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

She watched as their ten year old twins – Rosie and Cammie Danielle – jumped on Chad, trying to mess up his hair as he tried his best to comb it down.

"Mummy?" She looked down at her youngest child Demi, she was their last planned pregnancy five years ago, and the future addition to the family would soon make her a big sister, something she was stating to take very seriously already.

"Yes baby girl?"

"Why you cry?" Sonny shook her head, leaning down to look into her small daughter's eyes and put her hand on her cheek. Demi was identical to Sonny, whereas Charlie – their eight year old – and the twins looked exactly like Chad.

"Mummy was just a little upset about the funeral, but I will be okay with you there by my side."

"Daddy look after you." She nodded, smiling before kissing her mum on the cheek and wrapping her small, chubby arms around her.

"I know he will." Sonny whispered, knowing that she had the perfect life, and nobody was going to ruin it all for her.

Chad watched the two as they hugged, smiling as he ruffled his son's hair, who in turn glared at him and moaned about having to do it all over again. Chad had never thought he would be a family man but this life was everything to him, he would give up his acting in a second for all of them. They all meant the world to him.

"Breakfast?" Cammie finally said, giving up on trying to mess up her dad's hair as she and Rosie jumped off the bed and ran out of the bedroom. Sonny shook her head and laughed, walking out of the door with Demi in her arms and walking down the large staircase in their mansion house.

She thought back to all that time sixteen years ago, she thought life was over and she had really wanted to just give up but Chad had made sure she made it through and despite everything that had happened she found herself being able to laugh again.

She had gone back on 'So Random' after a while, which ended when she was eighteen, after which she decided to go into movies, along with Chad who finished MacKenzie falls just a few months after the last episode of 'So Random'.

They had gotten married when they were twenty, possibly the most amazing day of her life, and two years later she was pregnant with twin girls. She bit down on her lip as she thought about her life since Jack. He had ruined so much but one good thing came out of it – Chad.

She knew that without him, she would be nothing, she wouldn't have been able to make it through and she wasn't sure if she would even be here if it wasn't for him. Life was perfect and it was all thanks to him and her children, she had no idea what she had done to deserve it all but she knew that no matter what, Chad would always help her get through it.


	27. Epilogue: Part Two

**Disclaimer: If you don't know by now then you will never know.**

**~ Epilogue: Part Two ~**

Sonny grabbed onto Chad's arm as tight as she could, her nails slightly digging into his skin as tears threatened to fall down her pale face. They had only just buried her grandma, and as much as she didn't want to her granddad had forced her to go to the small get together after the funeral.

She bit down on her lip when she saw _him _as she grabbed Demi quickly and a little roughly, lifting her up onto her hip, nodding at Chad and telling him to get as close as he could to the hyperactive twins.

"Mummy, what's wrong?" Charlie tugged on her dress, looking up at her with his big brown eyes – the only thing that he and his mother had in common, the rest was all Chad.

"I just don't get on with someone here baby."

"Do you want me to beat him up? Daddy said that if anybody hurted you then he beats them up."

"No, it's okay and no he doesn't, he's joking."

"I could you know. I had to beat up someone in rehearsal the other day." She laughed a little at her young son, who like her husband hadn't seemed to grasp the different between reality and television yet.

"It's okay darling."

"Do you want me to do anything?"

"Just don't let your sisters out of your sight, okay?"

"Okay." He smiled, grabbing Rosie's hand and leading her over to the house, claiming he wanted to play with the dogs.

Sonny bit down on her lower lip, looking around for Jack, her heart skipping a few beats when she noticed him talking to Cammie.

"Stay away from my daughter!" She shouted as loud as she could, walking over to him and grabbing Cammie, pulling the now crying girl behind her.

"Don't be like that Allison, I was just telling your beautiful daughter here how much she looks like you." He grinned, putting his hand on the little girls face as she looked from the two,

"I swear to God if you touch her again I will kill you." He smiled, seemingly unphased as he looked at Demi who had put her head on her mum's shoulder,

"Such beautiful children Allison, it's a shame you didn't introduce us all sooner." Sonny glared at him, her whole body shaking with fear and rage as she pulled Cammie further behind her and took a few steps back when he put his hand on her cheek,

"Don't touch my wife!" She smiled when she heard a familiar voice behind her, the man who had got her through all of this in the first place,

"Daddy?"

"Demi, Cam, I need you two to go play with Rosie and Charlie in the house, okay?" They both nodded, Sonny setting down Demi slowly before they ran off into the house.

"You've got some nerve." Chad grabbed Sonny's hand as she took a few deep breaths, putting her hand on her stomach and wincing in pain as a sudden rush overtook her trembling body,

"Chad, I think the baby's coming." She whispered, looking down at her eight month stomach, knowing it was too soon.

"What's going on here?" The three of them turned to see the other men of the Munroe family looking at the three,

"I was just warning Jack here to stay away from my family, is that okay?" Chad put his hand on Sonny's stomach,

"You need to stop Jack." Someone finally said after a few moments,

"You're not going to touch anyone anymore." Sonny looked up at them, confusion on her face as she shook her head,

"You knew?"

"We wasn't too sure but.. you're not the only one who said it and we didn't believe them before but it's hard to ignore when almost every woman in this family is too scared to even let their children come into my house." Sonny's granddad shook his head,

"I should have known something was wrong when you stopped coming to see me, I should gave guessed that he did it to you and I am so sorry baby girl, I won't let it happen to anyone else ever again."

"It's not your fault Bampi." She smiled, trying her best to ignore the pain that was shooting through her body.

"I have no idea what you're on about." Jack rolled his eyes, taking a few steps away from anyone only to notice the large gathering of woman on the other side of him.

"We're not scared of you anymore Jack, just go away." One of them shouted, someone who Sonny recognised as one of her cousins.

"Don't come back here anymore."

"I will kill you if I see you near here again." Sonny couldn't help but grin as she thought about after so many years it was over, for everyone and not just for her.

"Jack Munroe I am arresting you on suspicion of rape..." She looked behind her in shock as her half brother turned up behind them, winking at Sonny as he grabbed Jack a little too roughly to everyones joy.

"It's over Sonshine." Chad whispered as he pulled his wife closer to him,

"Yeah but Chad... could you take me to a hospital, I am kind of having your baby here." She glared at him as he took in the information slowly, tapping her foot as she waited for what she had just said to process in his mind.

"Oh God." He shook his head a good five minutes later, his eyes wide as he realized what was going on, "But it's too early!"

"Tell that to the baby Chad." Sonny groaned, closing her eyes as another contraction washed over her.

"O-Okay, we can do this."

"We? Sorry Chad but the last three times I remember you fainting and having to leave the room!"

He nodded,"I won't do that this time..."

"Whatever Chad, this is your fault anyway."

"My fault?" He mock gasped at her as they walked over to the car, ignoring their four children as they rolled their eyes – all knowing what was about to come.

"Yes, it's all your fault, if you just kept it in your pants."

"I didn't hear you saying no!"

"Oh whatever Cooper, just get this thing out of me!"

"Fine!"

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we're so good." She laughed, kissing him on the lips before he put her in the back of his car, shouting something to the people behind them as they all made their way to the hospital.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sonny held her newborn baby boy in her arms a few days later, glad that he was going to be okay as he looked up at her with his big brown eyes.

"I think we should call him Nico!" She laughed as she looked up at her four best friends as they argued over names,

"I think we should call him Tawni!"

"It's a boy!"

"So?! It's a pretty name which every child should have." Tawni glared at him, flicking her hair back as he put his hand on her huge stomach,

"I am not calling our baby Tawni Junior though!" Nico shook his head, rolling his eyes at her as she huffed a little and turned away from her husband.

"I think that Hatchet would be a good name!" Zora grinned, looking down at the baby boy as he closed his eyes, Sonny shook her head and sighed,"I am never going to ask your help again, any of you!"

"Oh come on, I let you name my child!" Tawni looked at her best friend,

"Holly was a nice name!"

"What about when we were seventeen and we said we would name our children after each other?"

"I never said that!"

"Oh.." Tawni sighed,

"How about Aaron?" Cammie and Rosie said at the same time, smiling up at their mum as she nodded, looking down at the baby boy she held so close in her arms as she looked up at Chad,

"Aaron?" He thought about it for a moment,"What do you think CDC junior?" She groaned when he looked down at Charlie Dylan Cooper, knowing she never should have agreed to letting him have the same middle name as Chad.

"I think it's good, are you sure we don't want another CDC? He could be CDC the third!?" He nibbled on his lip, looking as though he was deep in thought as Cammie glared at him,

"CDC the fourth!" Chad laughed at his daughter - Cammie Danielle Cooper - and ruffled her hair, muttering something under his breath about there being too many CDC's already.

"I think us two can carry on the legacy on our own." Charlie finally said, poking his tongue out at his sister and laughing,

"You two are insufferable." She muttered, looking down at her son who already looked so much like her. She couldn't believe it was over, she never had to worry again, it wasn't going to carry on. She smiled at the thought of her own children being able to live their lives without anything like that happening to them. They were going to be just fine.

~ The End ~

**A/N: Thank you for the amazing response for this story! I don't know how to thank you all enough, that's the most amount of reviews I have ever had for one story! **

**Have some cyber cookies, specially made with love from me =D**

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you thought of the ending!  
**


	28. Authors Note, Please Read! Important

**Hey :)**

I was thinking about doing a **sequal.**

But, I wanted your guys opinion on it.

Basically, it will take off from when she had baby Aaron.

So, Jack is in jail, everyone knows and she's moving on finally.

Her mother will finally return after almost seventeen years.

And then there will be the whole how Sonny reacts and everything.

Also it will go through how Chad and Sonny are as parents.

Yeah, I don't know the exact plans but I would like to know

a) If there was to be a sequal, what would you want in it?

b) Do you even want there to be a sequal?

c) Would you read it?

**PLEASE, let me know soon so I can work on something.. I am bored. **


	29. Sequel Is Up

**Thanks for all the reviews, I have put the first chapter up of the sequel.**

**It's called 'Family Love' **

**Any feedback would be highly appreciated.  
**


	30. VERY IMPORTANT

**NOTE: **

**FAMILY LOVE HAS BEEN TAKEN DOWN BECAUSE:**

**- Not many people were reading/reviewing**

**- It wasn't turning out to be a sequel, more like a missing scenes fiction**

**- I have too many fictions up and I would rather focus on others at the moment **

**- Family Love is going to be up as soon as I am finished with the other stories, which should be in about a week. **

**- It will be nothing like the previous Family Love, this one will take off from where Family Secrets left off. **

**- Please read and review it, let's see if we can actually get a decent amount like the amazing amount i got for this one. **

**- Love, Chelly  
**


End file.
